Forgotten Beginning
by Freckle359
Summary: Kutner becomes creative and makes a story starring his two favorite doctors, House and Wilson, as Angels and Demons! Kutner forces Taub to read and gets him hooked. Lots of House/Wilson, some House/Lucas, gonna be romantic smut, RR plz. Completed
1. Chapter 1

Kutner had been very quiet for the past hour. Simply sitting at the main table; his head tilted to the side, his eyes wandering, tracing, drawing items before him in the air. Taub raised a brow in question. Normally his co-worker would be talking about something; a new case, a new game, damn even a new convention. But no, his co-worker simply sat and stared.

This bothered Taub.

Stirring his coffee, he walked over and took his spot beside Kutner, eyes narrowed. "So... cat got your tongue?" Kutner jerked a little, as if shocked to see Taub beside him. Figures, he was so lost in thought he didn't even hear Taub approach. The young man gave a grin before nodding to his co-worker, turning his attention back to the front. "Something got your eye?" Taub asked, sipping his cup, watching Kutner nod and point to a spot before him, his main focus for the past hour. Glancing up, he let out an annoyed sigh, his free hand reaching up to rub his forehead.

Kutner was watching House and Wilson on the balcony through the window.

House and Wilson had their backs to them, their bodies leaning, watching idly over the rock ledge at the busy entrance below that was their hospital. They didn't seem to be talking, but simply enjoying each other's company. That wasn't strange. No, what WAS strange was the fact that someone seems to have taken House's old drawing boards, the clear see -through one, out of storage and lined it up perfectly so you could see the two men through both its surface AND the window. To make facts even MORE off the wall, someone had taken a black dry erase marker and drawn on the gloss surface... The person had drawn wings on both of the men's backs.

Taub joined Kutner in his head tilt, his eyes wide. Where Wilson leaned, the drawing had it looking as though Angelic wings of gentle feathers were spread out above him, blocking him in shade, while House held a simple set of black bat wings folded on his back.

"Nice huh?" Kutner grinned; proud of his work. Taub blinked before muttering. "You did that? What? Were you that bored? Though I will admit, you got them right. House is the devil and Wilson does have the powers of a saint to stay friends with him."

Kutner nodded, lacing his fingers together under his chin. "What would you say if I told you that House and Wilson are not who they say they are? They are not like us, no, they are something greater! Why, Wilson and House have been friends even before you and I were born! What would you say to that??"

"Step back on the sane train, what are you talking about?"

Taub watched Kutner reach down and pick up his back pack, digging into it happily. "I got bored a few days ago and started to write a story about House and Wilson. A story about how they are not human, but angels and demons! House is a demon and Wilson is an angel and they find each other! I wrote all about it, their friendship, their powers, even how they ended up like they are today; so far it's a hit on the internet."

"You need to cut back on your sugar in take." Taub muttered only to 'oof' when the hand made book was shoved into his chest, forcing him to grab it before it fell. Taub stuttered as he looked at the book but Kutner was already up and half way out the door.

"Read it and tell me what you think! Its time for House's clinic hours and I drew the short straw today. I think I'm going to talk with a British accent, you know, just for shits and giggles. Later!"

Taub sat there dumbstruck, his eyes wide in disbelief. With a statement of childishness, he tossed the book onto the glass table. He had better things to do with his time then read a silly book Kutner wrote. He could be helping out Foreman, he could be looking for a new case to give to his boss. Hell he could be taking a nap!! Putting his mug down, he pushed himself up. Perhaps he could swing by the lunch room and pick up a small snack before he headed to the ER.

His fingers squeezed the back of the chair he had sat on, his eyes narrowing at the handmade book, his foot tapping lightly.

"Damn it."

Pulling the chair out, Taub settled himself back down and reached for the book, flipping the cover open.

Let's see what Kutner cooked up.

* * *

It was such a beautiful day. The skies were blue, the white clouds were so perfect, like they were painted on. The warm air danced with a gentle breeze that made the green blades of grass sway to their lazy rhythm. This was the kind of day one could lay upon the Earth's surface and simply embrace the sun and its gentle kisses.

A day one could look upon and admire.

But that wasn't the case.

James flinched at the sight before him, his fingers curled in his effort to remain calm, to keep his composure. But the dismay before him was too hard to ignore.

Before him laid a town, souls cluttered upon the streets, lost, dying. Blood spattering out with every cough they endured. Families sobbed and struggled to save one another, mothers hugged their sick children while men yelled and fought, blaming one another for such a fate.

But James knew what was going on. He stood with his two fellow friends, his care-takers so to speak. When he was born, Matthew and Albert were given the task of raising him in their ways and teaching him all the rules a 'Miracle' like him would need to know and live.

James folded his pure white, feathered wings upon his back, wanting to block the image. His chest tightened and twisted with pain and guilt. Those souls were suffering, they were dying.

"Stop it I beg you." He whispered, his brown eyes looking up to his eldest in a plea. Albert only kept his stance, his face calm and emotionless, his black hair slicked back, away from his pale face.

"I can not." He answered lightly. "We were sent here with a task, to spread this fate upon them. You must learn James, 'HE' always has a plan and we never question it. You must learn, upon this world, that there is a balance. For every life Matthew makes, I must take away another."

"But like this?" James hissed, his eyes closing tightly, his hands reaching up to cover his ears from the screams, but his arms were grabbed, pushing them back down to his side. Matthew held him tightly, trying to comfort him, to smooth away the pain.

"They must learn." Matthew whispered, his hands stroking James' thick hair back.

"Let me cure them. Let me find a soul and whisper the way, let me end this!" James shouted, only to go still at the cold gaze Albert gave him.

"They must learn on their own, James." He stated clearly. "Their souls are in danger of belonging to the 'Dark One' and this is a way for them to embrace us once again. There will be good from this, I assure you. Mothers will bond with their children more and not leave them behind like before. Fathers will love their families besides curse them. Men can look upon other men and not blame one another for their likes or dislikes. They will be at peace as soon as this ends."

"How can peace come from so much death?"

"Our creator works in mysterious ways, young one. Even I do not fully understand, but I will not question him; that is a cry for punishment." Reaching out, his fingers touched James' chin, lifting his face to look upon his own, to let their eyes meet.

"Do not worry. 'HE' will give you the order to return to this Earth and find the man whom can cure them all. Soon you can give them... a miracle." James watched him helplessly, watching Albert turn back to the town and wave his hand, sending another wave of death upon the living.

"I can not watch... I must leave. I must leave!" He jerked but Matthew held on, his voice covered in worry. "James you must stay. You were ordered to keep beside us. You do not know this mortal world well enough yet to fly on your own."

"I am not a child, I could pass as an adult here." James protested, facing his second keeper. Matthew, who held blond hair and green eyes. "But your mind does not know enough my boy. You have been at home for half of your life, you only know the Heavens' grounds and rules. Things are different here. Demons are here and they will try to hunt down any angel who dares to be left alone."

"Then take me home! I do not wish to stay and watch this. They are dying and I can not stand here and pretend 'tis alright. It's not!"

Matthew gasped as Albert's hand struck out, smacking James quickly across the face, knocking him back.

"Never utter such a statement!"

James touched his red cheek slowly, his eyes wide in disbelief. He looked to his keepers; Matthew rolled his coat tail tightly in hands worriedly as Albert glared upon him.

"Never question our command, NEVER James!"

Shaking, he could not take it. "Forgive me... But I can not!" With a shove, he rushed away from them, Matthew's voice shouting in protest, his hands reaching out to stop him. But James moved quickly. Thrusting his wings wide, he stroked them down and took off into the air, leaving them behind, running away from the death and dismay.

Matthew covered his mouth in panic, turning to Albert.

"He will be punished," he whispered, watching Albert give a slow nod. "Find him. Bring him back." The blond angel watched his young friend fly, watching his body grow smaller and smaller with every flap of his wing.

"Albert... perhaps we should not have brought him here."

"He must learn Matthew, and now he must understand the result to his choice. Find him and bring him back. If you find him quickly, they might have mercy on him..."

*******************

He could still hear them. The screams, the crying. His hands covered his ears at the gust of wind that hit him in his flight, wiped away his fallen tears. He could have saved them, he had the power to save them! But he just stood there and let one life after another fall. This was his fault, he should have ran out and told his secret to a soul, he should have whispered the cure. He should have done SOMETHING to stop that pain.

His didn't know how long he had been flying; everything was rushing by so fast at the moment. He didn't care. He just wanted to get away, he wanted to hide. He wanted to go back home. Opening his eyes, he watched as the white clouds that loomed over head begin to gray, rolls of thunder starting to echo. His eyes widened slowly, fear clenching his heart.

'Punishment...'

The Heavens knew he ran away from his task. They knew and they were searching for him. Grabbed by fear, he searched for a place to hide. Stopping his flight, letting himself hover, he glanced in panic. There was nothing but a long stretch of trees, a forest below him. The skies were turning black, lightning flashing across the surface like bony claws reaching out to grab him. What was he going to do? He sobbed lightly, what was he going to do?

Pain suddenly struck his back. Quickly he turned, fearing one of the angels that were sent to catch him had finally done just that. He was met with nothing but air. He frowned confused. Another hit, this time to the back of the head, jerking him forward, causing him to yell and turn, his wings spread wide to knock who ever or what ever was hitting him but yet again, there was nothing there. Thunder roared louder as drop-lets of rain began to fall.

'_Oh no.'_

He needed to take shelter quickly. The wind began to pick up and his wings started to struggle to keep right; the wet feathers clopping together, weighing him down, keeping him at a stand still.

They were going to find him. They were going to drag him back to that town and force him to watch, to understand their way, their rules. He _must_ obey, he _must_ follow them.

A scream ripped from his throat when his right wing was suddenly grabbed and yanked down. It felt like someone was trying to rip it from his shoulder blade.

"Let me go!" He shouted but the grip only tightened, he felt nails sinking into the wet feathers, pinching the skin underneath. James pulled but whatever had him was strong and with one final pull, James' body began to fall towards the Earth's surface. His left wing flapped and tried to right himself, tried to pull himself away but he was tugged harder, being forcing down. His body impacted with branches when he was flung into the woods below, the twigs scratching and cutting him all the way down until hit the dirt covered ground, the solid earth knocking the wind from his lungs.

The grip on his wing was gone, laying upon the floor, his eyes wide in shock. His body trembled lightly, struggling to regain that lost breath, his wings stretching, trying to relieve the pain. He was found.... The angels were weakening him down before dragging him back to the Heavens for his punishment. Droplets of rain began to fall and landed upon his idle face, while watching the hole he had made from his fall give way to the sky above, letting him see through the trees, through the leafs and brushes.

He was lost...

Closing his eyes, taking the breath that was robbed from him, he gave up, letting his body go limp, awaiting. As he waited, the rain drops brushed their cold lips across his face and torso, soaking his clothing, grounding his wings to the mud. It took him a moment, but he finally noticed that the water was no longer touching his face.

Opening his eyes, he looked to see what was amiss. He could still hear the rain, he could still feel it on his legs but his face and chest no longer felt its soft patter. Looking up, his eyes snapped wide at the answer.

A pair of wings, stretched out above him, blocking the falling rain. His eyes traced , fearful yet curious. Those wings... they were not like his own nor the others'. No. They were of pure black, they were long, and sharp as though the bones themselves were visible. Veins pulsed slowly along the leather-like skin, twitching every now and then.

Unable to stop himself, he reached up, letting his dirt-covered hands touch them. He never seen such wings before, they were ugly yet they were... beautiful. They seemed more like they had been burned... His fingers touched the rough surface and traced along one of the veins, startled at the grunt that came out.

Snatching his hand back, his head tilted up, following the sound. What he was greeted with made his mouth part in awe. A man stood above him, an amused grin on his face. A pair of blue eyes... soft deep blue eyes that sank into James' very soul; stared at him. This man... He was older, wrinkles lingered along his forehead and under his eyes, aging him but never placing him to be unpleasant to look upon. Little hairs lingered along those hollow cheeks and across his mouth, only adding to his rough look. James had been around so many others who were clean and composed. To find another being like he, rough, dirty. Beat up and rugged. It made his muscles tighten and his teeth clench. It was new, it was scary and yet.... It was thrilling at the same time.

"Hey there."

James gasped a little, his voice. The man's voice was deep, husky. It made his bones melt and his ears beg for another word. Never had he heard such a voice in his home. Nay. James let his eyes trail up, looking up at his wet hair; it was short and choppy, brown with bits of gray and white spread through out. It didn't make him look old, but wiser. James cheeks began to turn pink, finding out he was placing this stranger to be very beautiful.

Until he spotted them.

His eyes widened and his pupils shrank as fear once again took hold. He saw them, sticking out from the short hair. James let out a whimper, his fingers curling, digging into the mud under him, trying to keep himself calm.

Horns... Two black pointy horns.

"Demon.." He mouthed to himself. That caused the man above him to smirk and let out a deep chuckle. James was staring at, and for the first time meeting face to face with, a real Demon.

"How nice of you to 'drop' by."

* * *

thank you lucretiafly for being my Beta checker...yeah... my grammar sucks I know lol


	2. Chapter 2

Taub wiped his mouth with a napkin as he turned the next page of the book. How long did it take Kutner to write this stuff? Did he do research? He could never picture his happy-go-lucky co worker sitting down, motionless and just focusing on writing, even something so deep.

Picking up his half eaten bear claw, he took another bite, letting his eyes go back to the typed words, moving onto the next chapter.**  
**

**///**

"Don't kill me...."

The demon raised a thin eyebrow slowly at James' words. Tilting his head, the demon let out a laugh before reaching down, a coat sleeve covering his arms, letting his gloved fingers peek out.

"I won't kill you." He reassured, making James' heart slow in relief. But it was short lived when James raised his arm and took the offered hand, his ears hearing his whispered voice.

"Not yet anyway."

A whimper left James' throat as the gloved hand gripped and began to pull him up from the muddy ground. The man's blue eyes were so warm, James could almost believe anything he said... Almost. That gentle gloved hand, that held him so tightly, that lifted him so easily, went slack and James grunted when he hit the ground again, splashing the mud across his clothes and face.

"What in the worl-"

"Shhh.... He's here."

James frowned and pushed himself to sit up, only to fall when the ground suddenly caved in on itself. A yell of pure fear left his lips, his head snapping around, watching the demon lift his arms and thrust them back down, his hands glowing a deadly tint of red. The mud bubbled and his body began to sink. He yelled out, his wings flapping, his arms struggling to get out, but his body felt a sudden hard pressure, like someone struck him in the chest, shoving him back down.

"Stay still!"

His body was half lost within the thick muddy hole, his face covered with panic.

"W-Why are you doing this?" He begged, his legs trying to kick through the thickness, his arms struggling to reach for the edge, to pull himself out.

"Do you want to go back?" The demon asked, his arms crossed.

"What?"

The demon looked back over head, the gaping hole that was formed from his fall, showing the dark swirls of clouds and endless rain.

"It looked like you were running away. I'm helping you hide."

"B-But."

"Look, you don't need to breath, just close your eyes and relax. I promise to get you back out when I'm done."

James stared up at him unsure and shook his head. It was true, Angels did not need to breathe in order to live but the idea of being fully submerged into a pit of mud. … Not only was is terrifying, it was FILTHY!

"Look at me!" James' head snapped up again, finding that the man who was forcing him in to the pit was kneeling before him at the edge, his glove-covered hands curling into the dirt.

"I promise to get you out but unless you want that guy to find you and drag you back to where ever you were running from, I suggest you fucking listen to me and relax!" His teeth were bared, showing off the small fangs that laid within. Their eyes locked upon one another; blue eyes demanding, brown eyes worried. Only the sound of falling rain muting the silence.

"... I would really like it..." James begin slowly, "If you didn't use that word."

The demon's eyes widened for a moment before a small smirk touched his lips.

"You purist."

James closed his eyes and hoped this would not turn out bad in the end. He was going to put his faith in a demon, a demon whom he had just met a few moments agoTaking a deep breath, his body relaxed and the mud began to pull him down, making his skin crawl at the feel of dirt and water, staining his skin. Soon his body was fully under, letting the last pop of bubbles float up before stilling. The demon let out a slow sigh, a shake of his wet head. He still didn't understand fully why he was doing this.

Normally he wouldn't give a goddamn about anything. He was simply enjoying the peace he had found in these woods, the sun was bright and the smell of clean air was easing his troubled mind. All of a sudden the clouds had darkened and the rain began to fall and from the distance, he noticed a figure flying by. He could feel it, an angel. His chest tightened and a snarl touched his face, his wings spread wide. He planned to simply hide and wait for the offending of his beautiful day fly by, when he noticed something: The angel was afraid.

He tilted his head a little in question. Only those in trouble would hold such a face. His mind kicked in, his senses ringing out. Someone else was out there. Even through the rain, he could smell him. A nasty grin touched his face. He knew that scent. Oh, such a familiar scent. So with a flap of his wings, he flew towards this distressed angel, getting himself ready to play, but the closer he got, the stronger his senses cried out. When he was close enough to reach out and touch the frightened angel's wings, he heard it.

_"Hide me..."_

It whispered to him. A voice so small, so gentle.. so filled with fear and pain. The angel above him was running from something and judging by the lay out, hewas running from some_one_. Without thinking, he grabbed the angel's wing and dragged him down to hide him, to help him.

And here he was. This better be worth it in the end. That was all that mattered.

Folding his wings onto his back, he waited and smiled to himself when he heard another pair of fluttering wings, a voice yelling out in the distance. Soon, he would be face to face and the real fun could begin.

Matthew panted lightly as he looked, his clothing soaked and hair drenched. He knew James was close, he could feel his presence. Albert was upset that James had disobeyed and ran away. Matthew feared for his young soul; he would be punished dearly if he could not find him soon. If he was lucky, he could track James down and beg for mercy, pleading that he was still too young to understand. It was a chance but it would only work if he could find the man.

Wiping the water from his face, his senses went on high alert when he felt James' aura. It was... below him? Looking down, he frowned at the sight of the forest that seemed to stretch for miles under him. Was James hiding? With a flap of his wings, he followed the trail, spotting a large man-shaped hole that just reeked of James' scent. It seemed James panicked and plunged down in hope to hide.

"James!" He called out, "You must return with me!"

Slipping through the gap, he floated down to the ground, only to be greeted with a large pool of mud. Searching slowly, his lips pursed, he could still feel James but he couldn't see him. Taking a few steps, his body began to glow yellow, his eyes flashing, the rain seemed to pause in mid air. Tilting his head to the side, his ears opened and he listened out, listening to the silence. A 'pulp' got his attention. His head snapped like a whip. The glow faded as his eyes settled on the small pool of mud. The water was still and showed nothing. But he knew.

Reaching out, his fingers began to glow causing the mud to ripple and part, spreadind. He knew James was hiding, he knew James was there. "Found you."

"Gottcha."

Matthew's eyes snapped wide as the parted mud suddenly was released and filled back up once again. His focus broken at the sound of that husky voice...

"No.."

Turning slowly, he came face to face with him. Disbelief bubbled in his eyes.

"Greg..."

Greg, the Fallen Angel. Matthew stood rooted to the ground, his eyes wide with shock and if Greg could tell, yes. There was fear.

"Matthew. Long time no see."

Hopping off the fallen tree trunk he was settled on, Greg walked his way over to the angel's side, his face twisted in a dark expression. "How have you been? Still causing trouble?"

"What are you doing here ,Greg?" Matthew demanded, his fists curling.

"Doing here?" Greg asked. Crossing his arms, he laughed out, his wings spread wide behind him causing the other to step back. "This is MY home, moron. I was damned to live here, so the question is, what are YOU doing here?"

"I do not have to answer to you." Matthew turned and reached back out to the mud pit, only to have his body struck. Pain shot up his back when he impacted with another tree, cracking the body of it, the bark flying off. A hiss ripped from his clenched teeth as his arms caught his falling body before he hit the ground.

"Oh, I disagree."

Matthew looked up from the dirt to see Greg over head, his eyes glowing red with such rage. Kneeling, Greg's hands grabbed the man's feathered wings, his gloved hands stroking the surface.

"You have no idea how much you owe me." Matthew stared with wide eyes before whispering out, "You have him don't you!"

Greg pointed over his shoulder, "The brown eyes angel from earlier? Yup! Finders keepers."

"Return him to me! I am his caretaker!" Matthew's voice roared in outrage. This was what he feared, James had never come face to face with a demon before. He had not reached that level of training, and to know he was in Greg's hands filled the angel's heart with dismay.

"You're not a very good caretaker, to lose him like you did." Greg mocked, crossing his arms.

"Return him to me!" Matthew shouted again, pushing his body back up to his feet. "If you do not Greg, I will be forced to seek the others and we WILL take him back, even if it means tearing your Soul apart."

"Go ahead."

Matthew's jaw dropped a little, his voice stuttering as he shouted again, "I-I mean it Greg, I shall return with others!"

"Bring them." Greg whispered. Reaching out, his fingers began to remove his gloves, bearing his hands in the flesh. Matthew's face drained white as he noticed the black marks on Greg's fingers and palms. It seemed Greg's hands were badly burnt and were still in the process of healing. Holding them up, Greg's voice spilled acid as he growled.

"Go and bring them Matthew, return with your tail tucked between your legs and admit to them that you have failed ONCE AGAIN to follow orders. I can not wait, for this time, it shall be YOU falling from the sky!"

Matthew's face cracked and his eyes looked away with such guilt and pain. He remembered that day, he tried to block it out but he was cursed to remember it. Watching that judgment day and letting another angel take his mistake.

"Please.. My old friend. Return James to me, he is special and created for good. We need him."

"I'm not your friend." Greg spat, tossing his gloves, letting the leather smack into Matthew's chest, causing him to jerk.

"And James - that's his name right? James is now mine."

Matthew shook his head and tried to reason, but every word he uttered fell on deaf ears. Greg would not let him near the mud pit. Taking one last try, Matthew took a breath and struck out. The trees around him bent away as his arms thrust out, bolts of lightening shooting out from his palms, aiming for Greg's chest. He was going to get James back. He NEEDED to get James back.

The bolts struck the empty ground and Matthew's lips snarled. His body turned quickly, panicked. Throwing his hands out, he sent the bolts everywhere, striking anything that moved. Greg was skilled in speed so he could not waste time. He could hear the rustled movements, the branches bouncing where Greg's body was on them. Matthew had to get him, had to strike him down.

He shouted out when the ground under him broke and caused him to fall back. Greg surged out from behind, his body striking into Matthew's back, shoving him down, his hands digging into those blond curls, burying his face into the mud, holding the struggling body down.

"You're losing your touch! I could have danced a jig in front of you and you wouldn't have been able to hit me!"

Greg smiled grimly, listening to the struggle, to the thick bubbles surging up as Matthew tried to bring his head out, his body thrashing, jerking. With a quick heave, Greg pulled Matthew out from the pit and tossed him across the field, his black wings spreading wide, his body crouching down, readying himself for another strike. But Matthew only grabbed his chest, coughing and spitting out the gulps of mud he had in his throat. Looking back to Greg, Matthew had tears in his eyes, his bottom lip trembling. But Greg only hardened his heart against it; not again. Not again.

Without a word, Matthew gave one last cough before flapping his wings, quickly running away, going back out the opening he had came through earlier and disappeared.

Greg didn't let his guard down until he knew Matthew was far. His body tingled but his senses told him, he was safe... for now. Lowering his arms back to his side, his body straightening itself back up. He let out a deep sigh.

What did he just get himself into?

His wings folded as the rain began to stop, letting the sun's rays peek back through the thick clouds. Raising his hands, he went to wipe the beads of water that still clung to his forehead, but paused, his eyes staring at the ruined flesh of his hands. He was not blessed with the power to heal... so it would take a little longer for his skin to fully improve and return back to its smooth splendor. He still remembered that day, the pain he felt. The betrayal. The look in Matthew's eyes when Greg was charged; that look broke Greg's heart.

Relief.

His fingers curled into his palm and he turned, staring at the mud pit. There was still James... He pressed his lips together in thought before smiling.

So Matthew was in charge of this young one...

"Oh the price he will pay for failing will be the sweetest revenge."

**//**

**//**

**//**

**Edited by **lucretiafly


	3. Chapter 3

"I KNEW there was something wrong with that guy!."

Taub bit his thumb nail, his eyes narrowed at the book that rested in his lap. The sounds of an MRI machine echoed around him. House had caught him at the discussion table and shooed him off to go and sulk somewhere else.

So Taub found himself sitting in a nice quiet, dark room, listening to the MRI machine humming outside of the green tinted windows. Glaring down at the pages, he flipped them, thinking... What did Matthew do to Greg? Better yet, what was Greg going to do with James? Poor guy.

Leaning back in his chair and kicking his legs up onto the counter, he went back to reading, trying to solve the questions in his mind.

**//////////////////////////////////////////////////**

It was strange... This felt... Kind of nice.

James tilted his head up, letting the thickness of the mud trace along his skin, seeping into him, clinging to him. At first it was disgusting and he wanted to jump out and let the rain wash it off his skin. But after a few moments, the cool substance seemed almost.. enjoyable.

It was like the liquid was trying to take all the pressure out of his mind, slipping into his clothes and rolling its cold fingers through his hair, bringing down the heat of his fear in a calming pulse. His mind just went blank and he paused, letting the pit take him, letting the pool swirl around him. He could of been sinking deeper and deeper by the second but at the moment, he really didn't care.

These moments gave him time to relax, it gave him time to think. He was going to be in so much trouble. To run away from your caretakers and questioning the will of their Creator was a b-line to punishment. To hide and refuse to go back to the Heavens is worse. James had watched others be punished: it was very hard to miss. The guardian angels would hold the sinner before their Creator and let him pick their fate. Be it a few days locked away without the sun light or be it to walk the Earth and gather an amount of mortal souls in order to pass through the gates again. Some angels swore the worst fate was turning human. To have your mind erased and be upon the Earth, on which you would grow and die, never again becoming what you were once were. No, but become a spirit, never getting back your wings.

Others claimed becoming a demon was the cruelest of punishment. He never saw how it was done, but he did hear the stories. One would be sentenced to becoming a 'fallen angel' and be cast out. How it happened, he didn't understand, but the second you leave the Heavens' grounds, your wings lose their feathers and turn black as coal, your halo cracks in half and shatters onto the angel's head. It sounded so painful, some even told him it was and that some angels did not walk away completely whole.

Would that be his fate? He was not looking forward to it.. Speaking of demons. Where was that man? He didn't forget about him did he? Kicking his legs slowly, James fought against the urge to swim back up, to pop out and see what was going on. Did one of the angels Albert sent find him? Was the demon trying to shoo them off? No.. That's not something a demon would do. His heart stopped. 'Oh my... He would kill them!' If what he learned was true, demons would do anything to kill an angel. Swinging his arms, he began to swim up. He needed to stop him! He didn't care if the angel was after him, he couldn't let the demon kill a Pure!

The second his head emerged from the thick goo, James gasped and coughed out, his arms slapping against the thick surface in his attempts to get out. Shaking his head, he called out.

"Demon!?"

"Hey! I have a name! Thought you angels were suppose to be all 'manners' and kiss ass or something."

"Watch your mouth!" James spat, trying to get the taste from his mouth. Opening his eyes, he searched and found his target. The demon was crouching by the edge of the pool, reaching out in a half- hearted effort to pull him out. "Come on, I don't have all day."

Moving closer, Greg snatched James' mud -covered hand and pulled him out from the pool, letting him fall panting to his side. Wiping his hand onto his pants leg, Greg stood up and sighed, staring down at his new toy. James, or so Matthew had called him. Greg wondered what power and abilities this man had. They might just come in handy too. Why was he running away?

"Name?"

Greg blinked, shaking his head for a second.

"What?"

James sat up panting, his hands wiping the mud from his face and hair, a hopeful gesture to clean himself up. "You told me not to call you 'demon'. So... What's your name?"

Looking away a little, he sighed. He remembered some angels being very easily turned or fooled, but it took some time and lots of cunning word play. But this one, James flat out trusted Greg right off the bat. 'What a shame.' He thought before turning away. "You can call me Greg."

He began to walk away, his hands sinking into his pants pocket. He wondered how long it would take before Matthew returned with the others, to track him down? As he thought, he heard muffled foot steps, making him turn and glance back. James paused mid -step, his brown eyes wide like a questionable child.

"What are you doing?" Greg asked.

"Following...you?"

"Why?" His face was dumb struck, the first rule one would learn in the Heavens was to never trust a demon, no matter how they whispered sweet words or how much pain they were in. Their souls were stained with sin and no good could come from it.

"Why not?" James offered, shrugging. Shaking the mud from his hair again, he moved closer, his wings flapping to remove the thick globs as well. "So what happened?"

"Meaning?"

"You put me in the ground. I couldn't really hear anything. Did an angel come by?"

"Nope, I just wanted to bury you alive and see how long it would take for you to figure it out."

James' eyes snapped wide, "What?! You said someone was after me!" Greg grinned playfully, his eye brows wiggling, "Oh ye of little faith, we demons lie all the time." He went on with his walking, laughing out loud at the outraged huff the angel gave.

"How can you be so cruel, I could have been down there for weeks and not known!"

"Hello? Demon. We're known for this kind of shit."

"Greg, please that is such an ugly word."

"Demon? Yeah I know, but you have to embrace who you are, love your own men or something like that. What? Did they change the laws already up there in marshmallow and rainbow land?"

"Rainbow land? Is that your code for Heaven?"

"Oh for the love of God."

"Greg do not use his name in va-"

"Hey! Must I remind you?! Demon, don't give a flying damn here!" Greg glared over his shoulder at the young man, watching his face turn red in his huff, his hands finding their way to his hips. But whatever he was going to say, James bit it back and simply kept following him.

"Where are we going?"

"I'M going home. You on the other hand are on your own."

**///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

Greg was getting _pissed_.

For the past twenty minutes he had walked himself in a complete circle, he had no where else to go at the moment and all he wanted to do was lay down and enjoy the last remaining hour of the sun light before the night spread and yet he couldn't have it. Not with this dead weight tagging along!

James kept following him. At the beginning he tried to make friendly talk, asking who the angel was that came to find him, asking what had happened while he was in the mud. Every question he asked received silence as a reply. Soon James had given up on asking and simply followed suit, keeping up whenever Greg walked faster.

This was starting to get on his nerves. Spreading his wings, Greg jumped and took off; screw this. He wanted to be alone. He heard James startled yell and Greg groaned when he heard him taking off. The next sound that followed made his lips frown. Looking back over his shoulder, James was struggling. His wings were too thick and heavy with dried mud that the feathers were stuck together. With every flap, the air slipped right through and couldn't grab hold to help him fly. Greg watched him struggle like a baby bird, trying its best to reach its mother from the ground. James' face twisted with panic; thinking fast he simply folded his wings back up and ran, trying to keep up on foot if he could not get into the air.

What the hell was wrong with this guy?

Greg flew slow, watching below as James gave chase, jumping over fallen trees and yelping with every branch that struck him. Finding an opening up ahead, Greg lowered himself back to the ground, waiting for James to rush out.

"What are you doing? Why don't you clean yourself up, that way you can fly and get out of my hair."

James frowned, his cheeks going pink under the cracks of dry mud. Reaching back, he took one of his wings, nervously picking at the dirt, trying to brush it off.

"With power comes responsibility. Just because I have the power to will myself clean does not mean I should use it for my own selfish gain."

"Don't give me that crap. Come on Jimmy, take a walk on the dark side, be greedy."

James looked at him shocked, but slowly his lips turned into a small boyish smile that caused Greg's chest to tighten. "Jimmy... I like that name."

"What? No. You're weird."

Greg turned and began to walk off again and sighed deeply when James' foot steps followed suit. He was stuck with his new play toy. He hadn't been planning on _keeping _him around. He figured James would pop out of the mud, cry and fly away and Greg could be on his merry way before Matthew returned with his little groupies.

Looking back, he waved his hand, signaling the young man closer.

"Why are you following me? Shouldn't you like, be trying to save my black soul or something?"

"No, its a waste of time."

"That's not very angelic of you." James only smiled to himself, letting his body relax in his steps. "No really, what's the reason? There's always a reason."

"I have to repay you."

Greg brows shot up at the answer. "Repay me? For?"

"You helped me. In my time of need, you reached out your hand and guided me to safety. In my code, I must repay you."

"... How gay."

"It is indeed. What a 'happy' day to find a demon willing to help an angel."

"No, not 'gay' as in happy. I meant gay as in....well you know GAY."

"Yes. I agree! It's so rare! Why, I never thought the first time I come face to face with a demon he would be nice enough to help me. What a gay day it is!"

Greg covered his face with his own hands. Oh no... He's got the stupid one. James was grinning like an idiot, not knowing what Greg was thinking. Letting out a sigh, Greg muttered, "So, you'll leave me alone once you repaid me. Is that it?"

James nodded. Greg pursed his lips for a moment before his face gave way to a smug grin. "Oh... This is going to be fun."

**//**

**//**

**//  
**

edited by lucretiafly


	4. Chapter 4

'_You have been charged with high crimes my child. Will you knell and repent to save your soul?'_

Greg flinched at the bright light before him; his body being pressed down by both of the guardians. A crowed of Angels laid around him, watching, some piting, some thrilled, some shocked. He turned his head away from the bright light, letting his eyes search, going pass all those pointless faces in til he found him.

'Mathew.' He mouthed, his face covered with hope. He had stepped into a judgment that had nothing to do with him but he could not stand the sight nor the thought of Mathew being punished, so in a ill attempt, Greg stepped before Mathew and told their creator the act he had done after Mathew, in hopes to spare his friend the bowels of hell... What he was given was the sudden outraged yell from their creator upon hearing Gregs act, the crimes against Mathew were all but forgotten, the punishment was now on himself. So here he was, offered a chance to repent and walk away clean once again if he simply returned what he had stolen. But that meant he would have to admit fault and take back his words, he would have to go back and place back that misery... that pain. Greg watched Mathew in the crowed, waiting.

His eyes widen when Mathews face turned from horror to relief. The blond hair angels lips turned up into a smile and he stood there happily, his arms hugging himself. Mathew was happy that the blame was taken off him... even if it meant Greg's soul.

Gregs could not believe it. Could not understand it. Rage slowly filled his chest and spread threw his veins like a crumbling dam. He would not like like the others, he was nothing like them. With lips a snarl, he looked back up to the shining light and shouted, his body jerking under those strong hands, his white feathered wings spreading out above him.

"Never!"  
**  
**************************

"Greg?"

He shrugged a little in his sleep muttering, his cheek burying itself into the cool grass under him. Damn those memories. He just couldn't have a peaceful night of sleep, just simply plain black darkness rolling through his empty mind. "Greg?" that little voice buzzed in his ear making him snarl and brush it away. Damn bugs, the world was full of them and he still didn't see the point of creating them. Sure it was fun to watch women scream and even some guys run for their lives but there was a limit.

A hand touched his shoulder and gently shock him, stirring his mind and making his eyes open. The faint glow of orange light showed him that it was indeed night time. The fire lingering beside him cast its warm glow around itself, letting Greg see as he roll onto his back, whom had woken him.

James was kneeling beside him with the most curious expression on his face. "Damn." Greg muttered, "I really thought you were just a figment of my dreams."

"Dreams?" James sat down fully beside Greg, letting the other sit up fully and yawn, stretching his arms over his head in order to crack his spine. A few hours ago, Greg had guided him to a pond in which he could bath and remove the dry dirt from his flesh and clothing. In which he was very greatful. When James found himself done, he stood on the banks of the pond nude, his clothing laying on the now cold grass wanting for the sun to return to dry. It seemed nightfall had come and cast over them while he bathed. He turned to speak to Greg but only found his new friend laying on his side beside a roaring camp fire. Taking his clothes, James laid them beside the fire hoping they would dry quicker and moved himself to settle close to the demon.

For some reason, he was not scared of this man. He was told to fear all demons, to never let your guard down with them. They were bent of stealing Angels souls and turning them black like their hearts in order to gain a tail. Rumor had it, if a black soul collected enough souls of Angels, they would be given a tail and with that, they could truly be damned and be able to touch the purest of object, be able to control the minds of the mortals of the world with out effort and worse yet.

To have their power grow much greater by ten fold.

But Greg had yet to do anything to sway his mind. What was strange, was the fact that his demon seemed to be trying to get away from him. Thou the question did ring out... Why was he still following Greg, knowing all this?

"What the hell! Where the fuck are your clothes?!"

"Greg! Your words! Just because you are a demon does not mean you should spill such vile before me."

"You give me that speech one more time I'm going to drop every curse word I've learned on this planet."

James opened his mouth to protest but choose against his words and closed it. Greg smirked at his won hand only to let his eyes trail down. James sat besided him nude, his chest plain and smooth... thou it seemed they had him work out. Small hints of define muscles were starting to peek over. Greg had to admit... the creator made James look very... handsome. His eyes trailed lower before settling on his lap, raising a brow. Oh yes, that's right. Angels do not have the organs mortals do. He snorted to himself, it was like looking at a naked Ken barbie doll. How sad. But even if there was nothing there... James still looked to good and that alone made Greg blush. Grabbing his coat, slipping it off his back, he tossed it to James, whom jumped at the sudden impact, muttering, "Put this on and hide your shame."

"Shame? What do you mean? There is no shame in the naked form, we were given life as such, there is no reason to hide it." But even has he said it, he slipped the jacket on, letting it bag over his form and lap.

"Yeah well, its a shame when you lack the one thing that makes it enjoyable." Greg stated. Reaching back, he rubbed his shoulder blades sighing. Finding no need to fly anymore, he had tucked his wings away into his back with a puff of black smoke, making the task of removing and replacing clothes a bit more easier. It seemed James had mastered the same talent for when Greg watched him, he noted those white feathered wings were no where to be seen.

"Lack the one thing? What do you mean?" James asked, his head tilted. Greg blinked, before looking away muttering. "Nothing, forget I said anything."

They sat in silence, Greg staring out into the darkness of the night while James watched him, his fingers picking idly at the sleeves of the coat. Bowing his head, James lips made a slow smile. The scent that lingered on the coat, Gregs scent... it was far different from any other he noticed. It wasn't sweet nor was it clean like his home, No. It was dark... spicy... musky. Closing his eyes, James breathed in deep, wanting to remember the scent even after he was taken back.

He frowned slowly, a deep sigh leaving his chest. He found himself.. not wanting to leave the demons side. It was very strange but Greg was different. It was like, Greg understood him. Slipping his glance back, he noticed something different. Greg wasn't wearing his gloves and James got to see for the first time, Gregs hands in the flesh and the sight made his heart squeeze.

They were scarred and burned, black marks raking up along his palms and fingers. It was like, he had reached into the camp fire and tried to snatch back the flames. Reaching out, he laid his hand upon the ruined flesh, causing Greg to jerk and snap his head back to glare at him. James quickly removed his touch, his free hand pulling the coat as if trying to hide himself under it. But the need to know was far stronger.

"..What... happened?"

Greg rose a brow a little before lifting his hands. He groaned lightly, he lost his gloves during his talk with Mathew that he had gone and forgot to pick them up and slip them back on. His fingered curled inward, he hated his hands. His wings and horns were enough to remind him of his fate, but now his hands were going to mock him in til they were fully healed.

"This is my punishment." He muttered.

"What happened?"

Greg looked over to his new cozy buddy whom seemed to scoot closer, his eyes never removing themselves from his ruined hands. "You really want to know?" He watched, searching that gentle face. James looked up, brown meeting blue. They were very dark, almost black but their swirled with a eagerness to know and for some reason, warmth. With a deep breath, be it a good or bad outcome, James nodded.

Lowering his hands a little to his lap, Greg shock his head and looked back out. How many times did he replay this story in his mind? To many to count.

"When I lived in paradise. I created to place out events in lives of the mortals that would either break them or please them. I was one of their 'fates' so to speak. Even thou I was in control of thousands of lives, I really wasn't. Each life was planned before they were given to me. Our...Your creator would have a plan for certain souls and it was our task to ensure that it would be carried out.

Half of the events I placed upon this world and man kind I wish I would take back. But we were not made with free will, we have no right to question a task or the will of our maker... But one day it changed." Closing his eyes, Greg gave a sad smile.

"There was this women, beautiful, sweet hearted soul ever made. I watched her from time to time, from being a child to a full grown women and I was pleased of how her life was coming out. She was a fire cracker and could snap a man in two, but she had the most amazing smile... Her one dream in her life was to be a mother. To hold a child of her very own. Her fate was not planned out fully and I figured she would get her wish and live her happily ever after. But I was wrong.

HE came and placed down a special event to happen in her life. She was to bear NO children. I was outraged. HE proclaimed that in this event, she would suffer the heart ache of never holding a child but after the years of her struggle, she would rise up and she alone would create a foundation that would bring in thousands of children and in our end, thousands of new souls for paradise. A greedy deed ensuring us more followers. After HE laid down his law, we had to follow suit. What choice did we have? And so, for three years I watched that women sob and break her body. Every treatment she endured, every action she tried. Her faith was weltering and her pain only grew. I did no know how long she would suffer before she set out to do her main task of life. But she kept holding on and I could hear her. She kept praying, asking for a miracle."

He laughed, a humorless laugh. "How sad hm? She prayed to the very heavens that was denying her that one wish in order to give us thousands of new followers. Damn selfish and I fucking went along with it." Greg fell silent then and James had the sudden urge to slide over and hug him, to embrace him in his arms and wish the guilt he felt away. But before he could even move a nerve, Gregs voice muttered out. "Thats when it happened."

"What?"

Greg looked over to James slowly, his face covered with rage and pain. "She had a child." James eyes snapped wide, his lips parted in shock. "I was not the only one suffering with her. Another angel could no bear to keep her suffering for he was the one placed to handle her. Every pray she said, he heard and he could not bear keeping it away. So one night, while she laid sleeping, he broke the taboo and touched her stomach and gave her a life. A couple of weeks later, she found the news of her child and cried out in tears of joy you would have thought she gave her the world. She was to be a mother... And HE was furious. His plan for the followers were ruined, what pain and grief was she to lean on in order to create the foundation?! An act of greed upon the angels, to give this women a child of her very own ruined the chance to gain the souls of a good portion of the world. HE would not stand for it and so. He took it into his own hands."

Gregs lips snarled, his fingers digging into his palms, hard enough to draw blood. "He waited six months, in til she was swollen with her child and could feel his kick in her belly. He waited in til all the joy she felt was filled and reached out his hand and sent his lackey to do his deed." Gregs words spat with every drop of acid he could muster. "He sent Albert to take the child away... He made her miscarry."

James covered his mouth with his hands in pure shock and sickness. To picture a women so full of life, holding her swollen stomach with the glow every mother had for their unborn child, suddenly twisted to a picture of a sobbing pile of limbs, holding her flat stomach in pain and dismay, laying in a pool of her own blood.

"He took the child away and planned to have her sudden grief work in his favor. She would mourn for a while but she would do what her life was set out to do... But she was different. She was a hard headed one... A month after her child was taken, she went and took her own life. What life was worth living when all you wanted was taken away? This news caused dismay for him and he pointed out to have the angel whom gave her the child in the first place to be brought forward and charge with the crimes of losing those followers. All awhile, the soul of that women would forever sit in limbo, to always suffer the pain and sorrow of her lost child."

"Who was he?" James whispered. "Who was the angel that gave her the child?"

"Mathew."

James eyes widen slowly, watching Greg pick up a rock from the ground and toss it, letting it ripple within the still lake. "He was weak spirited, he didn't want to be punished but he didn't want her to suffer. Nor did I. I did not know they were chasing him down to bring him to judgment for I... I.... I went and searched for the child." He looked upon his hands again, his fingers relaxed. "I went to the land of unborn children and searched for her scent. I found him, a perfect little boy. Blond hair and green eyes. So tiny and so beautiful, how could we take such a life with no regret? Taking him from that gate, I went to limbo and swore, I would not let her suffer again. I sat back and let a pure innocent women suffer in order to gain, I would not do it again.

The mortals whom killed themselves, if there is to much pain, can not pass over the gate to paradise and they will never know the true feeling of peace. Understand Jimmy, if a lost soul on this world suffers so much pain and no one can help, if they see that a blade by their own hands could give them that peace, they will pass into paradise. They failed to find happiness upon their world, but they will find it in ours for once you pass that threshold, His decree was 'no law nor ruling can turn that soul away. Not even by thy hands.' Over that threshold... you were safe. So with the child, I searched her out and found her back in the very room she lost her child, hugging a battered and blood covered stuff toy she had gotten her unborn child. She had gone mad, sitting there rocking, humming to the empty room. I tried to reach out to her but she was to lost, to far from my reach. I didn't know what to do. But then, the child started to cry.

It was like, he was trying to reach his mother, he could feel her spirit and he wanted to be back in her arms, where he belonged. It had worked for she had stopped humming and sat there listening. It was a miracle for she turned and looked upon him, her eyes filled with tears and her face broken in a lost hope, a forgotten dream. I held the child out to her, letting him cry, his small arms reaching. It took a while, but she finally took him in her arms and there the child fell silent and smiled up at her. Its a sight I will never forget. She hugged the child so close to her beating heart and I could feel her pain slowly fade. She looked to me and with a tear stained smile, she whispered, 'thank you.' and like that. She was gone along with the child. Reunited, they both passed over the threshold, to spend the rest of eternity with one another with no fear of ever being split apart.

When I returned home, I found a gathering and was told they had found the Angel whom had broken a taboo. I got closer and I found Mathew in the middle, scared and helpless."

"Did... you know each other?"

Greg narrowed his eyes. In more ways then one. "Yes. You could say we were once friends. I found him and knew what he had done and I did not think he deserved to be punished. So I pushed my way threw and got beside him and told our creator it was wrong to deny a women pleasure of a child to help in our own gain. You can just picture how upset he was to have another child of his disagree with his ruling. He ordered me to step aside so he may punish Mathew. I feared for him and did not want him to be sent to hell. I wasn't thinking and I blurted out the deed I had done earlier.

Mathews crime was all but forgotten the moment I uttered those words. Soon I was the one charged and I was the one being told to repent. No one helped me, Mathew sank back into the crowed like the coward he was and left me for dead and YOUR Creator damned me to become what my heart was. A sinner."

A dark ugly smirk touched Gregs face as his voice dropped, whispering, muttering to James ears making him shiver. "Thats how I got these burns... Do you know truly how a angel becomes a demon?" Greg took the silence and still form of his buddy as a no and went on. His body shivered as his wings suddenly appeared snapping out, flapping lightly in the warm night air before folding down, letting the leather black surface hover before James wide eyes.

"The second HE decrees your punishment, your body goes numb. He paralyzes you. You can not die but you can feel it. The moment your body goes limp the ground under you opens and you fall. He tosses you from paradise and as you fall toward earth, you can not move, so you can not slow down your speed. The faster you fall the harder the wind blows against you and as you get closer, you start to feel the heat. Your wings are burning Jimmy. As you fall your wings catch on fire and burn every feather off, staining the pale skin to black coal, ridding itself of the smooth texture to rough leather. You can not stop it, not in til you reach the bottom. By the time you do, your wings are ruined and blistered and even then, you still can not move. Your body strikes the earth and caused the ground to crumble and break and on that impact your halo shatters. Splitting apart and with the help of the force impacted, the sharp edges bury themselves into your head, digging deep. Only when your fully upon the earth and both your wings and crown ware ruined, is his power lifted and your body becomes your own and then.. You scream. The pain and agony, the sorrow and rage you fill comes out in a glass shattering scream and all those emotions turn your new horns black. THAT is how you become a demon Jimmy."

Lifting up his hands to the angels eyes, he growled, "My hands were burned on my way down and it will take some time to heal them. But that is how they came to be Jimmy boy."

Lowering his hands back to his lap, he rose a brow at his silent company, letting everything he had just spoken sink in.

"So tell me Jimmy, What do you think of your paradise now?"


	5. Chapter 5

***********************

"Your lieing."

Greg rose a brow, turning his attention back to his camp mate. James sat there, his arms crossed, his face tight, lips pressed in a childish pout of annoyance. "Oh?"

"Your nose flares when you lie." James pointed out.

Gregs eyes widen a little before narrowing, "Oh and you known me long enough to know this fact?"

"I'm an Angel Greg. I know when others lies to me."

Closing his eyes, Greg fell backwards onto the grass, his wings disappearing in a puff of smoke. "Damn it." He muttered, folding his arms behind his head. His body stiffened when James moved closer and pushed himself to half lay on Greg, bringing their eyes together, their foreheads touching.

"... Your in my space there birdie." He muttered lightly. A gentle hand touched his scruffy cheek, gentle strokes of a thumb tracing his hollow cheek. "Did you think, if you made me think badly of my creator and home, I would side with you?"

"I dont care who you side with." He muttered, his arms lowering from his head. They had a mind of their own, cause he found them lifting, one touching the angels bare hip, feeling the warm flesh while the other reached and traced along James arm that head his face so.

"What really happened?" James whispered, his breath brushing along Gregs lips making his mouth suddenly water. Closing his eyes, Greg fought the urge, the old tickle of bliss to talk to another soul. It turned out to be a losing battle, how could he fight when James looked up him so pitifully that Greg had the sudden urge to kiss those frowning lips to a smile. 'Damn him.' He thought.

"Not EVERYTHING I told was a lie... There was a young female soul and she was denied a child. You see, when I came down here, after the punishment. I found out something very strange. In paradise, we learn that demons are viewed as bad and we should stay away from them for fear that they 'will rip out your souls.' or something like that."

"Well, you are the damned Greg."

He squeezed James hip making the younger man squirm muttering, "Yeah yeah but really. Demons... I mean, we are not truly evil in the ways we were brought up. We are... Your halfs."

"I do not understand."

"You see, when paradise was made, it was to hold the souls they created once their life ended here on earth. But as we know, all souls are not pure and some do turn. They can not enter paradise, so they were left on earth. But it became to crowded and unbalanced. Our creator decided to make another world, one that would be large enough to hold the damned and the truly lost. Hell. But he could not run both places for he could not bring himself to become truly dark, so he picked his prized angel whom had placed the idea within his head. Satan you call him. He is not your enemy, he is your partner. There is a balance James, there can no be good without evil. Angels can not be in charge of both joy AND pain, so Lucifer was given the gift to make life and with that he created demons. Dark souls who could go out and cause chaos and mayhem for you angels above but to also grab the damned souls of the earth and drag them tot he pits of flames so they wont try and reach paradise. You following me so far?"

James gave a slow nod making Greg smile. "Good."

"You see Jimmy boy, there has to be misfortune on this world. So our Creator gave Lucifer another gift, he can change fates. You could bless a blind boy to see but he can come down and take it away. If everything was perfect well... life would be boring wouldn't it? Mathew had came to me and confessed a taboo, he had fallen for a soul on earth. You can love a mortal, but you can never have them. Lust is a sin, greed is a sin. Two of which a angel can not have. Mathew fell for a young women and like I said, she wanted a child and Mathew watched her try time and time again to have one but to no avail. We are to let the mortals live their life how they pick and only intervene went told to do so. Lucifer had sent one of his demons and placed that same women as barren. She did no wrong, she was as innocent as you Jimmy. But a demon touched her as a test and if she passed, in the end she would have a child but only in paradise. She could not have it on earth.

Mathew could not stand her pain and suffering and went against my protest. He went to earth and touched her and gave her a child. When Lucifer found out he was beside himself and soon, he was in raged. Our lord and the dark master had came to an agreement upon their worlds being made. Our lord will not interfere with his orders, the dark master would not in return. When Mathew touched that women, he broke their taboo and Hell rose and declared war upon Paradise. One Angel was all it took. During this battle, the dark master demanded that the angel whom went against his choice was to be punished, it would be only fair and he would pick. So everyone looked for that Angel, I found him.

Mathew was scared and begged me to help him. How can I? This had nothing to do with me. But Mathew claimed, he could not go and risk being turned mortal or losing his wings, not when her soul was suffering. I came to find out that the demon whom touched her first came back to her one night and took the child from her belly and in her swirl of sorrow, she had taken her own life. 'Help me Greg.' Mathew had told me, 'I will go willingly to punishment, I will accept anything they give me, just as long as I know she's at peace.'

"I was a fool." Greg muttered, burying his face into those thick brown locks that covered James head. The young angel had bowed his head and rested his cheek upon his chest, listening quietly and eagerly to the story. "Mathew was a dear friend of mine and I accepted, telling him as soon as I was done, he HAD to go to our creator and the dark lord and take the punishment he picked. Once I had his promise, I left and did what he asked of me. I went to the land of unborn children and found the females child and against all odds, I found a demon whom was one an Angel once before and agree to let me into Limbo and helped me find the young women I seeked and there. You know the story, I saved her, she went to Paradise, blah blah blah." He waved his hand dramatically before laying it back upon James back, pulling him closer. He liked the feeling, holding another being that wasn't himself.

"I returned and found Mathew hiding still and told him I had done what he requested. He could go to his judgment day with the joy of knowing his love was truly at peace with her child. He was still scared so, like an idiot, I went with him. I still remember it, its not going to be an easy memory to forget. I went with him to his judgment day and I stood next to him when our creator called out the crimes... I was a fool."  
**  
***********************

'Mathew, you have been charged with breaking a taboo, causing a miracle upon Lucifer's souls. For this you are to be punished by the removal of your wings and will be placed upon the earth as another soul in which will become a spirit, never to gain your wings back. This is the fate the Dark Lord has picked for you, do you wish to confess your sins before I begin?' His voice was low and sad, but he knew this was what he had to do to keep his world at peace.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes angrily over his partners shoulder. Mathew looked to Greg with fear in his eyes but Greg only gave him a nod, his hand squeezing the others tightly before letting go. Mathew took one step, then another, placing himself before the two beings. "I do have a confession to make." He began, his hands raising to his chest. "Forgive me father for my sin, but the knowledge I have can not rest no longer on my mind. My lords, I am not to be blamed!" Like a whip, Mathew turned and pointed, his finger aiming straight at Gregs chest, whom stood still shocked.

"For Greg has broken the vow of our code and stepped into the underworld! He has taken a soul whom was not yet ready to pass the heavens gates and stolen her from the flames!"

"Traitor!!" Greg yelled, his body surging forward to strike him down, but hands grabbed him, four strong hands that belonged to Two Guardians, keeping him place. Lucifer roared in outrage as their Creator shock his head in shock. 'This can not be.'

"Proof! I demand proof to this claim!" Lucifer shouted, sending one of his followers back to his home to seek out this information, to see if this was all to be true. It did not take long before he found out. It was. "You traitor." Greg growled, his eyes narrowed. Mathew frowned back at him and in his eyes, he could see. His friend was asking for forgiveness. He planned this... Mathew knew Greg would do anything to ease his friends mind and now Mathew was forcing Greg to take the punishment just because he was scared. "Never!" He shouted, his body jerking, trying to get closer, Mathew backed away, like a wounded dog, bowing his head and looking away. "You will regret this Mathew, You were my friend! Coward! Traitor!!!"  
**  
**************************

James hand touched Gregs ruined one, letting their fingers lace, as if to give him the strength to go on. "An Angel... can not hold rage for another. Displeasure is fine, shame is as well but rage is not meant for the pure ones. I was full of it, it pulsed right threw me. Lucifer saw that. He saw that rage and my will to disobey and he smiled. SMILED. 'I shall drop the punishment against Mathew if you give me Greg.' Our Creator was not pleased with that, he tried to reason but the answer was there. I had rage that an Angel should not hold and in order to keep peace between Paradise and Hell, he must give Lucifer what he wanted. So with a wave of his hand, he asked me if I would like to repent to save my soul before my punishment was given. I spit on the ground, making my new Dark Lord laugh and denied that request."

"With a clap of his hands, my punishment was given and I was paralyzed and fell. You know what happened with that, but when I came too, I was like this and that was that." They laid there in silent, listening to the soft cracks of fire dancing in the warm night air beside them. What would James think of him now? Would he believe this to be true? Would he shrug it off and believe this too was another lie?

"So... your not a real demon?"

Greg blinked for a moment before laughing out, "Your a smart one. No, I'm a Fallen. I lack the one thing a true demon has." James lifted his chest, resting his chin upon Gregs chest, looking at him in wonder, waiting for the answer.

"A tail."


	6. Chapter 6

**********************

"Sit with me."

Greg rose a brow slowly when James pushed himself up. They had just laid on, Gregs arms wrapped around the younger mans back while the other rested on his chest. He would not admit it, not willingly but it was nice. Greg hadn't been this close to anyone, not for a very long time.

But the young man removed himself from his arms and sat up, his hands tugged at the others arms to sit him up as well.

"Why? Lay back down, lets enjoy the thrills of bodies, the mortals do and they seem to enjoy it."

"Greg, what you ask is not only a sin, but its unacceptable for a demon and angel to lay with one another, even to just gaze at the stars."

"...Thats not the kind I'm talking about."

James tilted his head slowly, "Oh? Then are you speaking about what the mortals call, 'Sleep'? It is strange, one body shutting down but not fully shutting out, letting your mind wonder. I've never took part of such a gift the mortals were given, seems rude."

Greg twitched a little but reminded himself. James was an innocent... Besides, he shouldn't be thinking this way about him. He hated all Angels, he wanted James merely to get back at Mathew, thats it.

Sitting up, Greg brushed some of the blades of grass from his arms only to have his hand grabbed. He tried to jerk away but James only held on tightly. Their eyes met and Gregs lips snarled, bearing his fangs. "Take your hands off me." He growled, but James only held tight. His fingers gripped Gregs palms, his thumbs squeezing the inside of his hand tightly. "Trust me." He whispered.

"Never." Greg shot back making James flinch.

"Please..."

They sat there, both eyes meeting, one pleading, the other narrowing. Greg had trusted once and only once and it cost him his wings. What James asked was impossible but those brown pools begged him and he suddenly felt himself... going limp. His arms went weak and his fingers limped over James thumbs, making the other smile. If he tried to do anything, Greg would kill him.

At first nothing happened, James simply just rubbed Gregs black marked hands, his thumbs working out the knots that were lingering in the muscles and tissue. Soon their hands began to glow and all Greg felt was warmth. Like a sudden burst of the suns rays hit his hands and was baking them lightly in their grace. Even in the dead of night. Oddly, it was very soothing.

He glanced up and tilted his head, James eyes were closed, his lips moving lightly, whispering to himself. He was praying. He snorted a little, leave it to an Angel to pray for a demons soul.

Suddenly, something was wrong. He frowned a little. James hands began to glow a warm yellow light, causing his fingers and palms to tingle and grow numb. His lips parted and was about to pull away but James only pulled his hands closer, his fingers tracing along his ruined skin, coaxing, rubbing away the tension when his fingers began to flex on their own.

"What are you doing?" He demanded lightly, his eyes wide.

James paused in his prayer to glance up. A smile touched his lips when the light shined brighter, casting dancing shadows across both their faces. "I'm repaying you." He whispered.

Greg frowned a little confused when James slowly let his hands go. The warm glow fading, letting him feel oddly enough, cold. His fingers flexed and he glanced down to them and what was greeted made his lips part in awe.

The black scars on his hands, the burned flesh from the fall from heaven were gone. His fingers, his palms, his wrists, every mark he had saw and traced were gone leaving his skin pure and smooth like before.

Lowering his hands slowly, his blue eyes were wide, his mind raced but a single thought hit him that he found himself uttering.

"You're.... a Miracle.."

James cheeks went a little pink before giving a nod. Pulling the coat he was given a little more onto his shoulder. "Yes."

"You healed my hands.. why?"

"For.. you saved her soul." James muttered, his brown eyes glowing with warmth of joy, "You risked your very title to help a poor soul be once again with her child. Its the least I can do."

"..I'm in trouble."

James tilted his head in confusion but Greg caught himself. Shaking his head, he moved his healed hands before muttering. "Go to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow."

"Sleep?"

Greg sighed a little, "You dont sleep do you?" James shock his head but yelped out when Greg took the coat and shoved the man down, pressing him to lay on his back. James moved to protest but his eyes were covered by those healed hands and a voice, so dark, so husky whispered into his ear, making his body arch up and shiver.

"Tis not a sin to sleep James." Greg whispered, his free hand reaching down, taking James hands that grabbed his foremans, gently placing them back down on the ground. "Angels and Demons do not need sleep. You see, mortals, the human's bodies run on energy that sadly, runs out very easily and the one way they gain it back is by 'sleep', a processes in which the body shuts down. Try it." He felt James stiffen under his own, feeling the unsureness. "I promise not to tell." He joked.

"...Promise?"

Greg frowned a little, hearing the honesty. James truly didn't believed sleep was a sin? "Yes..." Slowly, he started to feel James stiffness go away before going limp, his hands falling back to the grass covered ground. "..What do I do?"

"Breath." Greg started lightly, "Slowly.. in, out. Feel your body start to relax, your arms and legs, your body going limp and at ease." Pushing himself up slowly, Greg moved to lay beside James, keeping his hand over the others eyes. "Let your mind go, do you feel it? A strong heavy weight in you? Your eyes should feel heavy, your body restless, seeking something, searching. Reach for it, let it take you."

Gregs breath hitched when he felt James slowly roll, his body moving to its side. Reaching out, those arms, unsure but heavy, wrapped themsleves around his waist. Removing his hand from the others face, James simply moved closer and pressed his face into Gregs chest. James was cuddling... Greg twitched, he was nuzzling. What did he get himself into. But oddly enough, it.. wasn't that bad.

Sighing, Greg let his head fall onto his own arm, when did he become a human teddy bear? But as the second ticked by, he heard the faint gentle snore that left the angels lips. What was Greg to do? Mathew would show up with others to take James back but Greg had to make sure he was punished. He wanted his revenge, curling his fingers into his own hair tightly, his fangs bared in his silent snarl.

He was going to get it.  
**  
************************************


	7. Chapter 7

_'Your my sunshine, my only sunshine..._'

Greg buried his face deeper into the soft thick mass of hair that seem to have found its way to his chin. The scent was so sweet, so clean. He could lay there for hours breathing it in.

_'You make me happy... When skies are gray.'  
_  
Opening his eyes slowly, clear blue traced along the soft ripples of brown locks that laid buried under his nose. The night sky was starting to fade, letting the orange tint of warning that the sun would soon rise. The wind was gentle and warm, brushing at his clothes lightly as if trying not to disturb him and his sleeping friend.

_'You'll never know dear, how much I love you.'_

Rolling onto his back slowly, Greg rose his arms over his head and yawned, cracking his stiff spine. Sleep, such a bliss the humans had, it did make him feel a bit groggy and dazed whenever he opened his eyes but he never felt so at ease. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he felt the movement beside him and the heavy pressure on his chest. He kept his hands over his eyes in mid rub when he felt a hand brush along his side and squeeze. James followed him in his movement and all but curled himself into Gregs side. It was kinda uneasy. But... nice..

Greg smiled a little and removed his hands, letting his eyes open to greet the slowly bluing sky, but met another pair of light brown eyes that made his body jerk violently into the ground. 'Where..?' He whispered only to have those brown eyes glow with amusement as a teasing voice sang out lightly.

'So _please_, dont take my sunshine away.'

"Lucas."

* * *

The book made a loud 'wack' as Taub stared at it dumbfounded on the table.

"Lucas is in this?!"

* * *

Standing over the sleep pair, Lucas grinned. Greg all most forgotten that he was there in the forest with him. Lucas was covered in a red and black plaid button up shirt with a brown worn leather jacket. Dark blue denim jeans down to his steel toe boots. In his messed brown hair, black horns peeked out, even his wings were spread wide, blocking the pair in shadows.

Greg jumped suddenly, an arm rising to cover James sleeping form when something touched the side of his face, with a growl, he wacked Lucas tails back, making the other chuckle. "What do we have here?"

"Dont touch him." Greg snapped, pausing Lucas hand from touching James hair. The other demon rose a brow before taking a step back. "Tis not a mortal Greg. I can smell a sweeter scent from his flesh. Who is this?"

"Not here."

Lucas tilted his head but gave a nod, spreading his wings, he gave a thrust and shoved up into the air, disappearing into the branches above.

Greg laid there still for a moment, his heart racing. He hated surprises. Looking down to his sleeping friend, he moved as slowly and as gently as he could. Removing the others arm from his waist and lifting his head to set it lightly on his own arm. Only Greg could slip away, James only let out a mutter and curled into himself, burying his face into the crock of his own arm.

Greg had the sudden urge to brush those brown bangs from James forehead, he looked so innocent and peaceful asleep. Glancing away, he sighed deeply before letting his wings once again appear, flying himself up to join with the other.

******************

"So, who is he?"

Greg leaned his shoulder against the bark of the wide oak tree the two demons settled in. Lucas hung upside down from a thick branch above, his tail whipping around lazily. Crossing his arms, Greg sighed. "James. He's my ticket to my goal." Lucas blinked for a moment before his face broke into an all out grin. "You snagged yourself an angel?! Thats wonderful! What will you do? Rip his wings off? Oh! Are you going to tie him up and force him to break the seven deadly sins, ooohhh I did that once. The guy was never the same. It has to be good Greg cause if it isn't, your not gonna get your -"

"I'm not talking about that. He's my revenge."

Lucas was a full blood demon, having the one thing Greg lacked. A tail. When Greg was thrown to the earth and his wings burned, Lucas was the first person he saw when he opened his eyes. Soon Lucas became like a tour guide. Taking House under his wing, Lucas showed him every nook and crane. He learned more about the human world and of the demon world, about the balance and about the help the demons give to the angels without them knowing. Greg also came to be informed that he, along with a few others, are marked as the 'black sheep'.

They are no longer angels but they are not fully demons, they are between. Accepted by none, shunned by both. Full blood demons never look upon the black sheep unless their dark lord orders them too. Every fallen angel must earn either their wings back, and Lucas had claim there was no such way, or they would have to make a deal with their dark lord in order to gain their tail and become hole.

Greg had asked, he would prefer to be a full blood demon then a pity. The Dark Master had grinned at Gregs request and with a nod of his head, gave him his task.

'I watch the hate and disgust you held for your own kind my child.' He had stated, 'So I will give you a task in which you shall enjoy. Find an angel of innocence and damn them. Burn their wings and ground him to my realm. Upon this complete, you shall have your tail.'

Lucas had tried his best to help Greg out, wanting him to be apart of his blood brothers. It was rare, Greg came to learn. 'Black Sheep' never get help from a full blood demon, they find it a shame, a disgrace and yet, Lucas risked it all to play at Gregs side. Dubbing, 'Your not boring.' But Lucas could not be seen in public at Gregs side, it was not a law, it was more... Reputation. But none a less. In the years they stayed side by side, feeling became more and sudden, lust could not be over looked. Lucas had taught Greg many things and turned him in many ways to enjoy the pleasures the mortals do. Greg took back what he was given, using Lucas's body, tasting, scratching, thrusting into the heat he held.

They were quite a pair.

"Mathew?"

Greg nodded to Lucas question before feeling the other drop down to his branch. Standing before him, Lucas grinned happily, stepping closer. His arms lifted to wrap around Gregs back, pulling the older man closer, letting their noses brush, "Why not do both?" He whispered, the scent, the spice of his breath brushing along Gregs lips making him squeeze his fingers into his sleeves. Lifting his hands, Lucas suddenly gasp, one of those hands that was sneaking their way up Gregs shirt came to touch Gregs bare hand, holding it lightly. "Your hands." Lucas muttered, "They're...healed."

"Yeah..."

"Did... that angel do it?"

Greg gave a slow nod. Silence stretched out between them, Lucas holding the other by his hand and hip while Greg pressed back into the oat tree sighing.

"A Miracle.....YOU GOT A MIRACLE!!"

Greg jerked when Lucas yelled out in joy, wrapping his arms around his neck. Their lips met in a hard smack of a kiss making Greg protest and shove the other away. "Greg do you know what this means?!" He shouted causing Greg to snarl. "It means nothing."

"Bull crap." Lucas protested, "The Almighty only makes but three angels that hold that kind of power! You know better then I, that Miracles can change a soul without permission. They are so rare to come by, the guardians take great pride in their way of hiding them from us. But Greg! If you turn him that means not only will you get Mathew, you'll get your tail!" Lucas shock his hands in front of Greg in a thrill.

"You'll be like me! The Dark Lord can use him! Do you know how many other brothers are still trying to heal from their fall? Do you know how many angels we can piss off if we get this man to change the fates they picked for the mortals, MY UNHOLY!! We will cause so much distress that paradise will know our names! We have to turn him!"

Greg hand shot out to snatch Lucas coat, stopping the young man. "No." He hissed, pulling the other back. Lucas stumbled by frowned, turning back to face his friend. "What do you mean no? This is everything you wanted!"

"Not like this." Greg whispered. Lucas pressed his lips in stress before cupping Gregs face, his thumb brushing those scruff covered cheeks lightly. "Greg, its very hard to find Angels alone. It took you twenty years to find just THIS one. Dont be a fool and let it pass."

He stood there silent, his eyes dropping to his feet. It was true, Angels always traveled in pacts, even if they weren't. They always had a watcher far off, ready to come and protect in any need. What Lucas said was true, he would be a fool to let it pass. "Fine." He whispered. Lucas smiled leaning up, letting his lips touch the others gently. His fingers reaching up, sinking into Gregs short hair, curling, grabbing him. The other stiffen a little before slowly returning the kiss, letting it deepen, his arms reaching out, wrapping around the younger mans back, pulling him close.

Their kiss broke slowly, leaving Lucas breathless and dazed. "Come." He purred, his tail flicking lazily side to side before slowly crawling up Gregs leg. "Let get this over with. The sooner he falls, the soon you'll be completely mine." Lucas moved but Greg stopped him again whispering. "I'll do it."

"Let me help Greg."

"Lucas, if the Dark Lord finds out you helped me, he might use it against me and refuse me my goal. Let me do it."

Lucas pouted childishly. Not liking the idea of having to step back but raising his hands, he gave a nod and stepped back off the branch, hovering in the air. "Alright, he's all yours. But do hurry." With a wink, Lucas purred out, "I want to be able to show you off at my next genocide!"

With a spread of his wings, Lucas took off into the air, bursting out threw the branches and leafs before taking off into the clear blue sky. Leaving Greg once again alone with his thoughts.

Greg sighed, reaching up to touch his swollen lips. "...Thats weird." He muttered.

Lucas's lips didn't taste as sinful as last time...

*********************


	8. Chapter 8

**************************  
**  
James was standing in a mist of white. Where ever he looked, darkness surrounded. He called out and his voice echoed back. He was alone. Frowning, he took a step causing the white mist to swirl up around him. He called out again only to get his echo in a reply again. Where was Greg? His heart began to race, his breath rushed. Panic. Greg was gone, he was alone. Did Mathew find him? Was he back home?

"Greg!!"

He moved, unsteady steps before going into a full sprint. He cried out, time and time again. "Greg!" He didn't want to be alone, he didn't want to face the heavens alone. He wanted Greg at his side, he wanted the warmth he felt and the giddiness he felt when arguing with him.

In his run, in the distance, James saw an object and his face broke into a grin. Someone was there. He dashed towards it. He felt something brush along his legs and chest but he paid no mind to it. The faster he pushed to get closer, the bigger the figure became. James eyes sparkled in delight when he noticed it was a mans body, tall and leaning a little to the right. The closer he got, the more detail the man showed. The man had his back to James, he didn't even turn when James called out.

A laugh came out from James lips when the man turned his head a little, letting his eyes see his profile. "Greg!!" His started to slow down, stopping behind the demon. Reaching out, he went to touch his shoulder, his finger shaking, needing to feel. "Greg, you scared me."

_"For Everyday we don't love each other, a puppy cries another tear."  
_  
James pulled his hand back slowly when Greg spoke, his lips a frown. "Wha?" Greg turned then, letting James see him fully and what he saw confused him.

Greg stood before him dressed in a attire that was different. A shirt that held a strange graphic design while it seems a black coat laid over top. James looked to his face and he flinched, Gregs face seemed aged, bags under his eyes, his cheeks more hollow. His hair was more white then before and yet he could not find those black horns. Was Greg sick? His eyes trailed down again, landing on a new object Greg held so tightly.

A cane.

_"That's one ugly Tie Wilson."  
_  
'What?' James was confused. He looked over his shoulder to see if there was another person behind him but there was nothing, just black. Turning back, he looked up at his friend worriedly, seeing those blue orbs focused on him. "Greg... I'm James."

Those blue orbs dropped down, those thin lips making a skirt as he stared at James chest. _"Everybody lies."_ He whispered. James was shocked and over come with worry. But Gregs stare made him, too, look down. What he saw made him jump a little.

He stood before Greg dressed in an outfit he had never seen before. A white long lab coat draped over his form, a white button up shirt covered by some type of purple wool. A long strap of satin hugged his throat and draped along his chest, a length of red and yellow. His shaking hands touched his chest and moved, feeling the wool. He touched something hard against the inside of his forearm. Pulling the coat, he spotted objects in a pocket, all lined up, pointed. A slick card dangled under it making his heart race. What was going on?

Taking the card slowly, unhooking it from his coat, he flipped it over, letting his eyes stare at a face that was his... yet not. Tilting his head, he looked at the bold words and the name on it made him gasp and drop it.

'James Wilson.'

His head shot up, looking back into Gregs own. "Whats going on?!" He demanded but Greg took one step back, then another before dropping his cane. With a shout, Greg knelt to the ground and grabbed his right thigh. The shout was so heart breaking, James rushed to hug him, but he couldn't move. With every step he took, his body stayed. Shaking his head, he tried again, it was like he was hovering in the air. Looking down, Greg had fallen to his side, sinking into the mist.

"Greg! Hold on!"

No matter what he did, Greg sank deeper into the mist, his body curled into his leg. What was going on?! He didn't understand. When we spotted the last bit of Greg disappear, he screamed and clawed at the air.

"Greg!!"

* * *

"James!"

His eyes shot wide. Gasping, James sat up like a bolt, his hands reaching out quickly. Greg cried out in protest when James arms wrapped around his back, clinging to him, his fingers curling into his shirt. "Get off!" Greg demanded but James only pushed forward, knocking them both down. Greg landed with an 'oof' on his back while James climbed ontop.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He snapped. Pushing himself up to his elbows, he had full attention to kick James right off but the young man snatched his face in his hands and without warning, pressed their lips together.

Greg sat there shocked. James whimpered into his mouth, his arms wrapped around his neck, fingers curling into his short hair, gripping, holding. James kisses were messy and terrible. It was like he was trying to grasps at straws. Gregs brain told him to stop this nonsense and shove him off, but something inside, deep inside. Told him to follow. Even thou James lack the skills in kissing, Greg could taste him and James... was very sweet.

Closing his eyes, Greg growled and dove in. Reaching up, he grabbed James thick hair and pulled his head back, letting their lips mold together better, letting his tongue push past James teeth, to drink deeper. He was like sin. God, Greg moaned deeply in his throat, feeling James shy tongue brush against his own. James was pure lust and Greg wanted it. With a push, Greg rolled them, settling so he was on top. His hips slipped between James legs, pushing their bodies together causing the younger man to break the kiss in a gasp, his arms falling to grab Gregs shoulders tightly.

Bowing his head, Greg hissed, the heat burst inside of him like a wild fire. Never has he wanted to get lost in lust, to sink himself deep into another body, feeling the pulsing muscles and wet flesh. Not even with Lucas. Moving down, his lips traced along James throat, listening to the younger mans pants. He never wanted another man more then at this moment.

James opened his eyes slowly, his face flushed. He whimpered at the feel of Gregs tongue against his throat, feeling the others hips pressing into his own. Greg was awaking something inside of James, something deep and thick, wanting to seep out and yet it could not. James was reaching for something but he could not grab it. He did not understand. His eyes closed tightly in frustration when Gregs hips pressed into his own, sending his body into a cry of need that could not be fulfilled.

A sharp pain caused a yelp to leave James lips causing his hands struck out, knocking Gregs chin, pushing his head away from his throat. Greg snickered, his head aimed up by James hands. Pushing himself to his hands and knees, he peeked down and grinned at his work.

James laid under him panting, flushed. His lips plumped and bruised from their kisses while his throat slowly began to redden on the left side. Greg was so over come with the need to mark him, that he bit the young man.

"You bit me!"

"You kissed me."

"But you BIT me!"

"Bit, kiss, its the same kinky stuff that leads to a happy ending."

James huffed and shoved, slipping under from under the laughing demon. Sitting up quickly, he touched his pulsing throat, pouting when he felt the tender swollen skin.

"So, you going to tell me why you kissed me?"

James dropped his hand slowly to his lap, his eyes looking away from the other. He glanced around, seeing the sun was out, telling him it was late morning, slowly becoming the afternoon. "I...dont know. I thought you were disappearing."

"Disappearing?"

James nodded slowly whispering, "I saw... darkness and mist. I was alone and... I was scared. Then I saw something in the distance and ran towards it. It was you and yet.... it wasn't you. You were saying strange things to me, calling me another name and then fell in pain. I couldn't touch you, i reached for you but you only disappeared under the mist and I lost sight of you... I guess when I opened my eyes and saw you over me I...." He blushed a little, biting his lower lip shyly.

Greg tilted his head slowly, crossing his legs in his sit. "So.. you had a dream?"

James looked over his shoulder back towards his demon friend, a frown on his face. "Dream?"

Greg nodded, scratching his chin. "Its not that uncommon. When your body goes into 'sleep mode' your brain kinda does this switch and gives you what they call 'dreams'. They can be fantasies being lived out, they could be memories from the days of old. I even heard sometimes, dreams could be a link. Showing who you were in a past life or even what may come for the future."

"What may come?"

Greg nodded before pushing himself to stand. "Well come on. Get dress, I want to take you somewhere."

James pushed himself to stand as well, his hands quick to remove the coat he still wore. "Where are we going?"

Greg turned his back to him then, waving to James dried clothes. As the younger man dressed, Greg narrowed his eyes to the ground. Shrugging his shoulders, a puff of black smoke appeared on his back, letting his black wings come into view.

"Just.... Somewhere."


	9. Chapter 9

_********************  
_  
Looking at his clothing, James smiled to himself in his walk. Greg had laid out new clothing for him to wear. That was very sweet of him, even thou Greg declared he only did it because James kept pouting. It was true, James disliked wearing the same clothes day after day, even more so when their dirt stained and stiff. Following Greg, James was dressed in clothing that were strangely comfortable and yet weird. Greg called the pants 'denim' and that felt strange against his legs. Thick, rougher then his dress slacks he always wore. His shirt was a t-shirt, solid white, and was very soft. He kinda liked it. Dressed, James was quick to follow after Greg when his friend began to walk.

Greg didn't tell him where he was going, questions ran threw his mind. Was Greg taking him to another area of his? A part of his brain feared that the demon might be trying to drag him to hell. Deep down, he truly didn't believe that was the case.

At least he hoped so.

It felt like hours they had walked, the sun blistering in the middle of the sky, beating down its hot rays on them both. "Are we close?" He asked then, jumping over a fallen log that laid in his path. Greg looked over his shoulder, his black wings shaking a little on his back. "Shh...Listen. We're close."

James tilted his head a little before turning his ear to the woods. The bird sang lightly above them, he could hear the russeling of fallen leaves. But like a shot, he heard it, a voice so gentle, so strong, it split his heart in half. "Greg... what is that?"

Greg stopped then, before a large shrub of roses. Looking back towards James, he rose his right hand, touching the bush whispering. "A miracle.." With a brush of his fingers, the branches seem to bend and move, letting the roses give way to the sight that gave James a face to match the sound.

A young girl sat before a wooden cottage, long curly blond hair covering her freckled cheeked face. James moved closer to the opening, his eyes wide in awe. She could not be any more then six, playing happily in the yard. Her clothing were grass stained and dirt covered but her green eyes glowed with such joy and innocence it moved his very soul. Closing his eyes, he listened to her voice, she sang so beautifully, a sound no child, nay no mortal should bear. Holding her dolls so playfully, she sang to them, her hands making them dance to her lyrics. James could not believe she was human, no, he truly believed an angel was placed before him.

"She will die soon."

James turned like a shot to Greg. His friend was resting against the brush, his arms crossed, his blue eyes never straining from the small child. "You lie." James muttered, only to make Greg shake his head. Raising his right hand, he touched his fingers to his forehead causing his blue eyes to suddenly turn red. "I see it in her... something inside of her will awake and take over. First it will be a cold, then it will be a concern. For months she will suffer the lose of her hair and her beauty in a hope that she will survive but in the end, that what lingers in her would have spread to far, infected so much and she will die before she reaches her next birthday."

"Why?" That's all he could say. Such pure life before him was going to welter and fade away, those eyes that was so filled with life will only fade in death as those small lips that spilled such a soul lifting music breath out her last breath. "Tis not fair.... Why do you show me this?" Tears filled James eyes as he turned away, his hands quick to cover his face. It was just like before, back with Mathew and Albert. To see such pure life taken away.

"You can save her."

James lifted his head slowly to glance back over to Greg, seeing his demon friend staring still at the child, his eyes still glowing but his hands had joined. His fingers touched a blossomed rose, letting it wrinkle and die away. "I can not help her... A touch from me will seal her fate and she shall die by the end of this year. In paradise, I only held the power to choice a fate for these souls, her's has been picked by another and sealed, my hand, now stained with sin and evil, will only push her closer and lead her to suffer even more."

"But you." Greg reached out his hand towards his new friend, the glow slowly fading. "You can save her. James, you have no idea how important you are to this world. You are a Miracle. When everything is lost and no one can see a way out, you can gave them the power to find it and make it threw."

"...What do I have to do?" He asked helplessly. James did not want this child to die, her voice lost to the world. He looked back, watching her dance unaware of her fate, holding her dolls high within the air. James did not see the guilt that washed over Gregs face before he whispered.

"Your touch will save her. A simple hand to her forehead, she will awake tomorrow with a tummy ache. Her mother will take her to the doctors and there, they will catch the being in her early and she will walk away with her life." James pressed his lips, his fingers curling into the bush, listening to her laughing voice along with Gregs whispers.

"She will grow to be a beautiful women with a voice of the heavens. She will sing every day upon a stage before thousands of people whom will be touched by her grace and at night... she shall sing to her children, whom will carry on her gift."

Gregs eyes faded then, returning to those gentle blue orbs James seemed to be drain too even more now. James bit his lower lip, his mind racing, but with a nod of his head, his white wings spread out behind him. "A touch from me will save her?" He asked again. Greg nodded, tracing his hand along the bush, letting it welter, brown and die away, giving James an opening to pass threw. "A touch from you will be her miracle. Give her that gift James. Change her fate."

James looked to Greg one last time, his body shaking with nerves. Greg stared down at him before giving him a gentle smile and a nod, as if approving him, telling him, reminding him that it was alright. James face softened and his lips gave its own smile before he looked back to the playing child. Fluttering his wings, he moved threw the opening, approaching the young child lightly. She could not see him, not an angel. Greg watched, his eyes closing a little, James halo seemed to glow in the sunlight as his wings spread wind. The very outline of him seemed to glow yellow, a scent of warm baking bread touched the demons nose making him shiver.

Kneeling down, James looked down at the young girl smiling, his wings spreading out as far as they could above him. She hummed to herself, removing the dirt from her dolls hair. Bowing his head, he began to pray, his left hand rising. As he reached, his hand seemed to glow brighter and as softly as he could, he played his hand upon her head. She went still for a moment and her body relaxed. Closing her green eyes, her head tilted back, basking in the sunlight and warmth he gave as his hand brushed threw her curls.

Greg pressed his lips at the sight, his stomach twisting. James had touched the mortal child and changed her fate, she will be saved... His body went cold suddenly when he heard voices echoing in his ears. Little voices, laughter. Like little demons were peeking out behind him laughing, watching, chanting to his ear.

_'Burn his wings!'_ they chanted to him, making his lips snarl. _'Turn him! Turn him!'_ Shaking his head, to tried to rid the chants, but they were only replaced by another voice. Gregs eyes narrowed at the display before him, watching with pain as James finished up his task. Lucas voice whispered into his ear, even thou he could not feel his body behind him.

'_This is perfect.'_ Lucas purred, the very pride he felt made Greg almost vomit. He shouldn't feel like this, he should be proud. He should be grinning and yet he could only frown at that trick he had pulled. _'Let him walk the same path as Mathew, a repeat in fate.'_ Greg closed his eyes when James was finished, removing his hand from the small childs head.

_'Let him break a taboo and let him fall. Burn his wings, burn his wings...'_

Greg opened his eyes, finally hearing the silence of his own thoughts around him. Instead of joy, he only felt guilt for this....

James looked back to him, a grin on his face. He gave a wave to his friend and Greg only stood there silent, his face blank, his body tighten. Straightening, James returned to Gregs side happily, his wings folding upon his back. With every step he took towards him, Greg's heart squeezed for he heard a voice that sounded just like this own, echo in his ears. His inner demon......

_'Ruin his wings and ground him. Turn him....Turn him...'_


	10. Chapter 10

************************  
**  
"That felt _wonderful_!"

Greg sat on a patch of warm grass, watching with a small smile as James boosted and expressed the joy he felt in his deed. After James healed the little girl, he returned to Gregs side, his eyes wide and bewildered. They spoke not, James could not place into words what he had just done nor what he was feeling.

James had done the impossible, he changed a souls fate with a touch of his hand without the fear of being charged. This was what he was made for, to help people, to give chances when there was none.

Greg took his shoulder lightly and aimed him away from the home, leading him back into the woods. Soon they were back before the lake, the surface shimmering brighter in the sunlight. Greg let him go then, moving himself away. He didn't know what to say, he was mixed with his own emotions. James walked towards the water, his eyes wide. He moved his arms then, raising his hands to his face. Staring at them, he turned, looking over to Greg who rose a brow.

A grin appeared on James face as he pumped a fist into the air, his voice ringing out.

"That felt wonderful!"

and there, Greg sat and watched, amused as his young friend paced back and forth before the water, his arms waving, his voice running a mile a minute.

"Did you see that Greg?! I healed her! I just touched her and HEALED her, I saved her!"

"I know."

"I can't believe it, I've never dont that before! They always told me there were rules! Th-That I had guidelines to follow!"

"Your a Miracle James, you have no rules."

"I want to do more!"

James rushed back to Gregs side, throwing himself on the ground. "We can save so many people Greg! Just think of it, we can create a whole new bliss." Greg smiled at his friend, seeing the warm glow on his smiling face. Deep down, his heart squeezed at the word 'we'. James sounded as thou he planned to stay beside him.

"James, I'm a demon. I dont save people, I damn them."

James only shock his head, reaching over to grab his friends face, his thumbs brushing along the short prickly hair on his cheeks gently. "I know... but I can save them." Lowering his head, James pressed his forehead into Gregs own lightly, his eyes closing in his smile. "You can find those souls, you can take all the evil in this world and rid of them and let me save the others. We'll be a balance Greg, just you and me."

"Like a team hm?" Greg whispered. He closed his eyes a little, staring longing at those pink lips. He wanted to kiss him again, he never felt the dieing need before. James was so close, he wanted to crawl into his skin and wrap himself in that glow, to cover himself in that sweet clean scent that seem to dance around his young friend.

"Nay... Like partners." James reached up, his fingers rolling threw Gregs short hair lightly, pulling a little closer. His heart was racing, he didn't know why, he didn't understand, but he wanted Greg to be closer, he wanted to hold him tighter. "You think you can save me?" James opened his eyes, looking down at him. Gregs face was twisted in a brief show of pain and anger. Lowering his hands, James wrapped his arms gently around the others next, brushing his nose lightly with the other.

"No one can save you Greg." James whispered, but he smiled, making Gregs eyes narrow. On their own account, Greg's arms rose, wrapping them around the others waist.

"But... I could protect you."

With a tug, Greg pulled James to sit on his lap, straddling him. James smiled, hugging the other close. He never felt so connect to anything or anyone like Greg. He drove him crazy and made him mad but at the same time, he opened his eyes to knew things and accepted him and didn't try to change him, to force him.

"I dont want to go back."

Greg tilted his head up to look James in the eyes. He frowned but James only moved closer, his arms tightened, his face buried itself into the side of Gregs neck and shoulder. "I dont want to go back. I want to stay right here.."

".. with _you_."

Greg was shocked and yet, at the same time he was thrilled. What had he done? His plan to corrupt an angel and seek his sweet revenge was falling apart, all because of a few words spoken by James. He didn't understand what was wrong with him, he was a demon. He should toss the angel off him and leave him to suffer the after math of the chaos he created but... He couldn't.

Thunder whispered to his ears and that caused Greg to look up. What he saw made his eyes widen and his grip around the young man to tighten. The blue clear sky that shined so brightly was starting to fade, storm clouds of gray were swirling together, trailing closer. Echoes of thunder and in the distance flashes of lightening could be seen from his eyes and all he could do was hold James closer, burying the younger mans face into his shoulder, to keep him from seeing the storm approachin.

Mathew had finally returned with back up.

Looking down slowly, Greg bowed his head, letting his lips touch the warm flesh of James throat, causing the young man to shiver. A battle was coming, a battle he had no attention to get caught in and yet now. He only held the younger man, watching with narrowed eyes as those flashing lightens of cloud approached.

"Alright." Greg whispered, making James look up to him in worry.

"Stay behind me then."


	11. Chapter 11

"Dont worry, its nothing serious." Kunter smiled to the nervous child who sat beside him, a little boy of ten years holding his red arm while his mother stroked his curly red hair. "Its just poison ivy. Here." With a grin, he handed over bottle of cream to the mothers hands.

"Apply this twice a day for a week. It should start going away." Crouching a little, he taped the sniffling boys nose with his finger lightly. "And don't you be playing with those leafs alright?"

When the boy nodded, Kutner pushed himself back up right and began to fill out the rest of his chart when the door to his exam room slammed open. All three jerked as they faced the intruder.

"You lied!"

Kutners jaw dropped when Taub shook his book in his face. He stuttered but Taub slammed the book on the counter, his face covered in out rage. The mother gripped her child tightly, her eyes wide. Kutner quickly gave her a uneasy smile before excusing himself, walking over to push Taub out.

"What are you doing?" He hissed, closing the door behind him. "You could of made that boy pee himself!"

"Oh..sorry. Well you lied to me." Taub stated, his arms crossing.

"About?"

"You said that was the whole book. I read that whole thing and its missing a few chapters! You stopped right when the fight was about to start!"

Kutner stood there for a moment before a grin covered his face. "You...read my book?"

Taubs cheeks went a little pink before giving a shrug, his eyes looking away. "I was bored."

Kutner just smiled happily, feeling a little pride in his chest. "Well, if you want to know, the next chapters are back at my house. I havn't printed them out yet."

"Well Print them." Taub huffed before turning away. Kutner itched his cheek before calling out, "How about I just e-mail them to you?"

Taub just gave a way of his hand as he returned to the elevators he rode down on. With a whistle, Kutner turned back to the exam room, returning to the frighten family. Hopefully he got home on time today.

**********************  
**  
"They're here."

James lifted his head a little from Gregs shoulder to glance up to the offending sky. The once clear blue was now a a storming gray, hinting a chance of rain in the moist wind. James gripped Greg tighter, his arms threatening to block off his air ways. "I don't want to go back." He whispered, his eyes a plea. Greg watched the storm clouds gatherer and lay over head before watching two object, figures slowly become solid. His arms hugged James closer, his fingers burying themselves into those thick brown locks. He sudden felt rage, fear... He didn't want to let James go, he didn't want anyone else to touch him, to take him.

He wanted James at his side and his side alone.

A crash of lightening and Greg let his arms loosen. James whimpered, not wanting to be let go but Greg forced his hand. Quickly he stood, pulling James to follow suit, forcing James to let his neck go. The lost of Gregs heat and scent made James heart sink, but his older friend only grabbed his arm and pushed him back, placing James behind him. James peeked over his friends shoulder, trying to see what or who was coming. Something hot stung his fingers making James hiss and jump back, his finger tips pulsing red. He looked to them before looking to Gregs back, where he was touching. Greg stood there, strong and tight, his arms at his side, his fingers curled into fists. His body burned, it seemed his outline was glowing blue. He could not see the others face but he watched in shock as Gregs shoulders trembled, is body started to shake.

Greg let out a shout as the back of his shirt was ripped, spreading wide his black wings. They towered over their heads and flexed with such power James almost fell to his rump in fright. Greg's true power, a power that made James scared. For a moment, doubt laid in James mind.

"Stay behind me." Greg hissed, he didn't look to see if James nodded but simply stood, rooting himself to the ground.

Two figures dropped before him, gracefully touching the grassy floor. Their white wings spread wide, their clothing russeling against their bodies from the the harsh wind.

" Greg." Mathew spoke coldly. Greg tipped his head in a mock bow, his fangs flashing in his smirk. "Looks like you brought a friend." Greg stated, his eyes trailing to the next angel, seeing him stand soild and stiff, those cold green eyes narrowing.

"Albert, you still kissing the lords ass now a days or did you finally get that promotion?"

Alberts pressed lips twitched for a second before his face returned to its calm state. "Greg." He said slowly, his arms crossing behind his back. "I see you have not changed. Still head strong and taking things that are not yours."

"What can I say? I'm greedy."

Albert 'hm' at the responds before letting out a deep sigh. "Return James to us Greg and we will leave you in peace."

"Can't do that." Greg mused before reaching back. Grabbing James arm tightly, he pulled the young one forward into his back, lifting his arm, placing James hand before his lips. "I grown... quite close to him." Parting his lips, he licked at James Knuckles, feeling the younger man shiver against his spine, all while watching Mathews eyes wide in out rage.

"Do not defile his body!" Mathew took a step but Alberts arm shot out, stopping him. "James return to us this moment!"

"He's not going anywhere." Greg growled, his fingers curling into James hand. Behind him the young one began to pant, his heart racing in fear. He didn't know what was going on, what was happening. He just wanted them to go away, he just wanted to go away,

"Demon." Albert spoke, pushing Mathew back slowly. "If you mark him, I will rip your very soul from your body." Greg gasped dramatically before whispering, "Well.. when you put it that way... Come and get me." With a laugh he bit into James hand making the young man cry out. Sharp pain burned threw James fingers, he tried to rip is hand from Gregs mouth but the more he struggled, the deeper Greg pushed his fangs.

Mathew shouted in protest while Albert snarled. They watched in horror as blood dripped down Gregs chin, the tears falling down James tightly closed eyes. Opening his mouth, Greg licked the wounds slowly before letting the younger ones arm go, letting James fall back, hugging his hand tightly. "W-Why?" He whispered, it burned. Like a match rolling up along his arm. Why did Greg hurt him?

"Now he's _mine_."

Looking up, threw his tear filled eyes, James watched Greg slowly wipe the blood from his snarling lips, his wings stretching back, trapping James in a box of leather and bone. "Leave, you can not break the mark I've placed."

Looking back down, James lips parted in awe as his hand began to heal. The gaping pulsing wounds began to close and heal, leaving behind black scars. He was marked... His fingers moved slowly before a blush began to touch his cheek. He thought he wold never be so happy to be bitten by a demon...

Albert took a deep breath before raising his arm. "I can not break it." He stated, with a narrow glance, his fingers tightened into a fist causing his palm to glow orange. A pulse ripped in the air making Greg step back a little, his arms spread out a little as if to block James from the sight. Light shined and with a shout, Albert thrust his arm out to his side and like a snap, flames lashed out from his hand, licking at the air before they formed and became solid. A blade placed in his hand, he tilted it forward and pointed the tip to Gregs face.

"But if I kill you, then the bond will be broken."

Greg hissed out his body glowing red. They stood off, green eyes to blue. James never knew true fear and worry like he did now, watching Greg stand before him. Willing to fight, willing to die... Just to protect him.

Albert moved and Greg dashed. To the human eye, you could not see but to theirs. To James, he could see. Every thrust and slash of Alberts blade, every dodge and block. He wanted to stop this. Pushing himself up, he took a step but his arm was snatched. Mathew smiled happily, his face covered with relief and fear. "Oh James, finally we can get you home." He whispered.

"Y-You can't." James explained, his arm struggling to pull away from his tight grip. But Mathew held on, his eyes wide. "Do not worry young one. Once Albert spills Gregs blood, you will be free to return home."

"Nay!" James cried, pulling away. "Do not hurt him!"

"What is wrong James, do not tell me you have feelings for that demon!" James bowed his head a little, his face red. "H-He is not bad Mathew, he was once one of us."

"But he's a fallen soul James, he has no heart, he should not touch a pure like you."

"But you can?"

Mathew was taken aback a little from the comment, a weak smile touching his face. "W-What do you mean?"

James hugged his marked hand to his chest, his eyes glaring in outrage at Mathew. "Greg told me, He told me everything you had done to him. You threw your friend before the eyes of the lord and dark master in order to save your own soul. If you ask me Mathew, you should not touch me."

Mathew stood there in shock before his face twisted in rage. "You are coming home James, may the father have mercy on your soul!" He lunged and James voice ripped out in a scream. He did not want to go back, "Greg!"

Mathew was struck hard, sending him back. Striking the ground with his shoulder, Mathew covered his bleeding jaw, his body shaking from the sudden attack. James looked up, hope that Greg had come to his rescue shining in his eyes.. What he saw instead made him frown in disbelief and shock.

"You should not use the lords name in vain."

Lucas stood up slowly, his wings folding onto his face. He grinned down at Mathew, his fist glowing blue. With a grunt, Lucas jabbed, slamming his foot into Mathews gut, kicking him back, knocking him across the field, pushing him away from James.

James just stood there shocked, his back pressed up against the bark of a tree. Did another demon just save him?

"Th-Thank you." He muttered but Lucas back at him with a glare. Spitting on the ground, he looked back, his arms crossing over his chest. "I didn't do it for you." He claimed.

"....Well still. Thank you."

Lucas gave a shrug before smiling, watching the battle before him. "Come on Greg!" He shouted, "Kick his ass!" He pumped his fist in the air. Was he...cheering? Looking James heart sank when Greg was struck by the blade against his arm, sending him to the ground below. He moved to help but Lucas stopped him with his arm. "He's fine." Lucas smirking, watching Greg raise back to his feet and launching into the air again.

"Greg..." James whispered, hugging his hand tightly to his chest.

"That's my man." Lucas purred making James heart stop. "Your....man?"

Lucas looked to James for a second before giving him a brow raise. " Yes and once he becomes a true demon. He will be my mate in the eyes of all."

"Mate...." James breathed out, feeling himself so numb, go cold. "James." Lucas purred, his hot breath making against his ear made James shoulders tremble, his eyes began to water. "Even with that mark on your hand... Greg will never be yours."

"For he was mine first."


	12. Chapter 12

Greg's body arched sharply from the impact, the tree he was thrown into cracked in two. With a heavy 'thud' he sat on the ground, blood dripping from his panting lips. Reaching up, his fingers touched his chest where his blood oozed from a small wound, rolling down from his left ribcage to his belly button. Spitting on the ground, he forced his trembling body to its knees, trying to will his body to hold on. A bad thing about an fallen angel is that once an amount of sin or evil enters their soul, it becomes much more harder to heal. Especial by the hands of a pure blood.

"Give up Greg. I can make your death quick. You will feel nothing."

Looking up, Greg snarled. Albert stood, his blade dug in the ground so he could lean on it without falling. Greg smiled to himself. No blood laid on Alberts body but Greg got the sickening satisfaction of knowing the pressure bullets hit their mark. He AT LEAST broke three ribs and damaged his wielding arm, making the blows he was swinging less effected. But still, they did hurt.

"Piss off." Greg spat, pushing himself to his feet. He wouldn't let anyone take James, not even the lord himself. Albert took a breath before yanking the blade from the ground, with a shout he lunged, throwing the blade over head as Greg braced.

"He's bleeding!" James covered his mouth with both his hands, his eyes wide to the sight. He had to stop this. He didn't know what he was asking for when he begged Greg to protect him. He thought Albert and Mathew would give up and go away and leave them alone. But this? He trembled before he let out another shout at the sight of Gregs blood spilling from his open wound on his chest. Dashing forward, his wings appeared on James back, stretching out over head. He asked Greg to protect him, now he was going to protect Greg. He lurched but his body smacked into the ground, giving him a mouth full of dirt. Coughing, he looked over his shoulder to see Lucas standing above him, his right foot planted into his back, pressing him into the cold grass covered ground. "Release me!" He demanded, but Lucas only watched the fight, his leg keeping locked.

"Help him and I'll cut your wings off myself."

James eyes widen at the threat. "Why? Why wont you help him! If you love him then you should be stopping Greg from being hurt anymore."

Lucas rose a brow slowly at the statement before his arms crossed, his wings russling before folding upon his back. "Who said I loved him?" James lips parted, moving a little in his shock. "B-But…you said.."

"I said he was mine. I never said I loved him."

James looked away, his fingers curling into the grass. "What if he dies?" He whispered. Lucas took a deep breath before rolling his shoulders, his tail moving gracefully in the air behind him.

"Then he was not as strong as I thought he would be."

James closed his eyes tightly, the sounds of metal clashing, Alberts roars and Gregs shouts echoing over head. He covered his ears, trying as hard as he could to block them out, the block out the sounds, the smell of Gregs blood. "Stop it."

Greg cried out when Alberts blade graced his back, almost lapping off his right wing completely. Turning, his leg shot out to knock Albert blade aside, giving him enough room to slam a pressure point into Albert throat, knocking the angel back, crushing his air way for a split second.

"Stop it…" James pleaded quietly.

Dirt and rocks flew in the air when Albert hit the ground. His voice choked off from the pain. His body was crushed with a painful push when Greg fell on top of him, fist threatening to rip Albert stomach wide open and rip his organs right out. "Whose your daddy?" Greg hissed with a sick smile as Albert coughed, blood spilling from his lips. Those green eyes flashed with rage before he began to glow orange. With a cry, a shield formed around him of pure orange light, causing Greg to jump back with a curse, his hands trembling, burning. His clothing smoked and sparked at the flames that Albert released.

"STOP IT!"

"**STOP."**

A voice boomed over head making the four still. Albert laid upon the ground panting, Greg standing a few feet away, holding his burnt hand. Lucas removed his hold from James back, quickly backing away. A strange power came from that voice and it made Lucas heart stop. He felt a pressure, a heavy push that forced him to back away. No demon could go against this power. That only meant one thing.

**Authorities**.

James lifted his head slowly to glance. He felt warmth, light brushing lightly along his back. He knew this feeling, this power. He looked over to Greg, seeing his friend flinch and fall, his hands quick to cover his face. The holy light burned his eyes, even thou he was not pure blood of a demon, the sin and lust of evil that swam threw his being could no longer stand the holy light above him. James got up slowly, his body trembling. So much blood, Greg was in pain. His feet scuffed along the ground as he rushed to his side, his wings spread out to block the light, to hide Greg in the shadows he cast. "Its okay." James whispered, watching Greg hiss and glare up at him, those blue eyes now red, his fangs baring out to him.

The clouds all but seemed to have vanished, letting the gentle sky once again show. From above, James watched, keeping himself before his friend, protecting him. From above, where the voice spoke. A flash of light shined. Like a blink of an eye, another being stood between James and Albert. Another angel. A male who stood tall and proud, blond locks brushing along his high cheeks bones, curling slightly at the nape of his neck. Soft blue eyes glanced from Albert to James, showing James his tan skin and thin lips. He had boyish features and charm, making him look very handsome to a mortal eye. His body was covered in a button up white shirt that held maroon strips. A red tie wrapped around his throat. The shirt was tucked into a pair, what James came to known as 'denim' jeans. White feather wings hovered on his back, giving him the status and aurora of a greater being. With a turn, he faced James, making the younger angel draw back, his hand quick to reach back and snatch Gregs knee tightly.

The blond hair angel gave a frown before speaking, his accent hitting James ears like a waterfall to a stream.

* * *

A half eaten bear claw fell into Taub lap as he started dumbfounded at the text on his laptop. Shaking his head, he scrolled back up and reread the description before leaning back in his chair.

"Chase too??"

* * *

"I've come to retrieve you James."

"Y-You can't." James was quick to bear his marked hand, a weak smile on his face. "I-I've been claimed, I can not pass-"

"You are a Miracle James." The Authority stated calmly. "You can remove that mark yourself with your will. Now, you must do so and return with me." This fact made James sink back a little. Greg only reached out, his arms quick to wrap around James chest, pulling him close, burying his face into the back of his neck. The Authority turned his back to them for the moment, to glance down at Albert. "You have done enough. Return home." Albert looked away, shame washing over his face. With a nod, he began to move, pushing back to his trembling feet. The blond angel took a deep breath before making a sudden move. His arm snapped out and a gasp ripped out from afar. Like a whip, Mathew was pulled from the bushes in which he laid, coming to a dead stop before the other. "Mathew." The Authority growled, causing the other to shiver, his head bowing. "You have failed to keep an eye on your subject and risked the very soul of a Miracle. Instead of approaching us and asking for our help, you deemed it doable to fight on your own. A choice you made that was wrong on all accounts."

"B-But I ha-"

"Save your words." He snapped, making Mathew withdraw. "Our master awaits your return and HE will choose your punishment. Now return with Albert, I will clean up the mess you made." Removing his hold, Mathew fell to his knees, horror and pain covering his face. It took a while, but he began to move, making his way back to Alberts side, disappearing from their view. James was now alone with Greg and the unknown angel.

"James… You must return with me."

"I wont let you take him."

James pressed his lip, feeling Gregs arm tighten their hold.

"Please…." James begged, "Let me stay."

He looked to James and those blue eyes sadden. With a shake of his head, he turned fully to face them, his arms going limp to his side. "I can not. I've been asked to take you home, by any means necessary." Greg moved then. Pushing himself up, removing his hold on James. He began to step forward, hissing threw his fangs. "Then bring it pretty boy."

James eyes widen as Greg stepped in front of him, blocking his path. "If you do not come with me James. I will be forced to kill your friend… I do not wish to cause you such pain." Greg laughed out bitterly before flexing. Greg would die first before he let James be removed from his side.

"….Okay."

Greg's body jerked, like a whip across his spine. His tight muscles began to loosen as he turned, his eyes wide. Behind him, James stood, his head bowed. Gregs wings began to fold, his hands lowering back to his side. James curled his fingers into a fist, his eyes cast in shadow from his bangs. "James?"

"…Okay. I'll go."

Gregs eyes widen as James took a step around, painfully making his way to the others side. Greg could not understand, why? James wanted to stay with him, even he wanted the young angel. Everything felt better when his brown hair purest smiled at him. He… He didn't want to lose this feeling. As soon as James was beside him, he snatched his arm, pausing his movement.

"Don't….." He whispered.

James turned his head away, unshed tears filling those brown eyes. James trembled in his grip, struggling to keep himself from weeping. Greg held on tightly, he was willing to fight, he was willing to cut any being that stood before him, anyone who threaten to take this new feeling away.

"If you leave… I'm alone…"

James hiccupped, those tears falling, trailing heavily down his cheeks. "If I don't…" He gasped looking over to Greg finally, letting him see the pain James seem to be suffering inside. "If I don't… you will die."

Greg let his grip go then, letting James pull away. He watched him, his young friend wipe at his own face with his sleeve before rushing away. Gregs eyes slipped to the ground, his fingers tingling from the warmth he now missed, the feel of James heat.

The blond hair angel held out his arm to James as he rushed to his side. A hand to his shoulder, James looked up to him, seeing his sad smile. "You are pure." He whispered, "to soften your heart to a fallen. Come, say the lords prayer with me and return home."

Grasping his hands weakly, James bowed his head, his tears falling as the angel before him began to whisper.

'_Our Father, who art in heaven. _

_Hallowed be thy name.'_

Sniffling a little, James closed his eyes tightly, his shoulder trembling. He did not want to leave but to know Greg might fall, that his last breath would be taken just for the greed James felt. The greed of wanting to stay on this world. He couldn't do it. So with a trembling voice, he spoke.

'_Thy kingdom come. _

_Thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven.'_

The light above began to shine, casting them in its warm glow. The blond angels wings spread out wide, basking, while James kept praying, feeling his feet leave the solid ground below.

'_Give us this day, our daily bread._

_And forgive us our trespasses,'_

James opened his eyes and looked over, letting them settle back on his friend. Greg stood there, alone, broken to his spot. He watched with cold blue eyes, his wings drooped low. James wanted to reach out to him, wanting to touch him one last time, but his hands were held tightly by the other, lifting him slowly away.

'_as we forgive… those who trespass against us.'_

James kept watching Greg. So many things he wanted to tell him, wanting to share with him. Would he be able to touch this earth once he was back home? What will become of him? Of Greg? Looking back to his clasps hands, the black mark that throbbed began to fade away, like sand in the wind. To see that mark go away, it felt as thou someone reached in and touched his heart and began to squeeze, crushing it. In his pain, he heard another voice that was not his own nor the angel before him, whisper out the next verse.

'_And lead us not to temptation_

_But deliver us from evil.'_

The blond hair angel looked back with James, watching as Greg stated the last verse. His voice strong and gentle. The blond angel gave a bow of his head while James tilted his head in hope. Greg simply looked to him and, to his shocking eyes, Greg gave him a gentle warm smile as he whispered out the last word. Shutting the last door for their fate.

'_Amen'_

Like a breath of fresh air, they were gone. Greg stood there alone, staring at the empty spot that once held his friend. His smile slipped and slowly, he began to fall. To his knees he slumped before falling face forward into the grass.


	13. Chapter 13

"He's been reading that thing for the last four days!"

Wilson glanced over to the left where House seem to be fuming his rage towards. Across the cafeteria, Taub sat to himself in a booth, far towards the exit, his nose buried in sheets of paper. "Is it a new case?" Wilson asked, making House sigh and swipe a couple of his fries. "No, Chase says it's a story Kutner wrote."

"Kutner writes?"

"Don't be to shocked, we're talking about the kid I called in once on a weekend to have him pounce in dressed up as some anime sci fye drag queen!"

"I thought he was dressed up from Star Wars."

"Same thing, whatever he wrote has Taub by the balls, he wont put that thing down!"

Wilson took another bit from his sandwich as he watched Houses employee flip another page over.

"Hm, I wonder if I could read it too."

* * *

Lucas peeked over the brush, his fingers pushing the branches aside slowly. He waited in til the coast was clear and he no longer felt the heavenly light. Damn curse, pure blood demons could not look upon the heavenly light without some form of pain. When one walks the shadows of sins and darkness, the light becomes far to painful to look at. When he felt the world fall back into place and the sweet scent of the angels were drifted away by the warm winds. He step out into view.

He looked about, his lips a frown. Where was Greg? Had they taken him to the heavens to punish him? It was a high crime indeed to kidnap a Miracle, since there were so few, but he knew his friend could of easily escaped…

At least he hoped that.

His eyes caught a figure spread out on the ground, an eerie sound lifting from that trembling form. The sight of bloody black wings made Lucas rush forward, his eyes wide with shock.

Greg laid on the ground, his wings lop-sided on his back. His clothing were tattered and torn, blood staining and smearing along his skin. His shoulder trembled and when Lucas got close enough, he heard the sound of laughter. Greg was laughing on the ground. It was a empty laugh, madness. Those blue eyes were wide, pupils were all but gone. His face broken in a wide open smile as tears and blood fell from his eyes and jaw. Fingers pulled at the grass below, ripping them from the dirt. Lucas took a step back, he feared Greg had gone insane.

Greg looked to close to the light.

"They took him."

Lucas moved to the side, careful to walk up beside him. "I noticed." He replied. Greg kept staring at the ground, his cheek pressed into the slowly dieing grass that his head rested upon. "I let them take him…"

"Not much of a choice. Besides, you'll get him back."

Gregs laughing ceased at the comment, leaving him still and quiet on the floor.

"He broke a taboo Greg. He saved a soul that was not meant to be, he will be charged and placed down here with us. You will have your tail Greg, you did your deed."

"No." Greg whispered.

"No? What do you mean No?"

Greg moved, his body sluggish. Lucas flinched at the sight of Greg wing, the wound he suffered looked very gruesome. The black flesh had been carved right open, letting his eyes see the very bone. He needed to treat it before it got infected or he would risk loosing it. Taking off his coat, Lucas began to pad it as Greg whispered, his body slumped, sitting on his rump on the ground.

"He is a Miracle…"

"And?"

"Miracles can do what they will with no consequences. So, he can touch a mortal soul and change their fate and the heavens can not punish him… I did nothing. I lost."

Lucas pressed his lips thinly before letting out a sigh. Wrapping his coat around Greg damaged wing, he muttered, his fingers reaching out to brush threw his friends hair.

"Well.. We'll just have to do something better next time hm?"

Greg didn't answer him nor did he react to the touch. He simply sat there, his arms at his side, his legs bent up to his chest. He sat and stared at the clearing that once held his youngest friend.

He lost James….

* * *

James opened his eyes when the wind stopped blowing. He had hoped with a heavy heart, when his eyes opened he would see the green field of earth and his blue eye demon waiting for him by the lake. His blue eye demon with that smirking smile and warm arms. What he saw instead were the heavens grounds. Pure white light across the stretch of clouds and mist. Blue skies giving anyone a view of delight and beauty. Before him laid the golden gates, where endless souls passed threw and sinners casted out. His hands were released and he looked back up to the blond angel whom took him from Greg.

"Welcome home James." He whispered, his accent a gentle purr to his ears. Taking a step aside, he placed his arm out, a gesture for James to walk threw the gates first. To walk back into his home. "Will I be able to return to earth?" He asked lightly. The blond angel sighed a heavy sigh.

"Nay, The lord and master of us has deemed it to dangerous for you. You will stay here upon the heavens grounds and only leave when ordered. You will not return to the world alone, you will have one of our guardians accompany you. To keep you safe."

"I was safe." He muttered making the other shake his head. "It is for your own good James. Please, forget about the earth and the demon whom you shared with."

"He's name is Greg." James snapped making the other frown.

"… Sorry. Forget Greg, this is where you belong and where you must stay. Now pass, our lord and master wishes to see you as soon as possible."

James shoulders slumped at his new found fate, the idea of never again seeing his blue eye demon bringing tears to his eyes. But this was for their own good right? If he did not return, Greg might have been killed… This was for their own good. With a backwards glance, he looked back upon the earth one last time, a sad smile touching his lips. He would never forget the two days he spent upon the world nor would he forget his lessons. A choked sob escaped his throat making his wings open to cover his face from the others eyes. He loved Greg. He loved the fallen angel who spat and cursed the heavens. He loved the rage Greg felt but the gentleness he laid upon the other. He loved Greg and now, he would never see him again.

Wiping his face, he took a deep breath and walked. Perhaps one day he could sneek away.

One day.

He took a step, his body gliding over the threshold. He was home, he had returned.

He felt a sudden pain.

The gates glowed and the clouds darkened. The golden metal became black as the gentle stream of music came to a sudden stop. A scream ripped out from James throat when his body was wrapped. It felt as thou invisible ribbons wrapped themselves around his forearms and legs, a burning pressure squeezing his chest, yanking him back. His body flew back across the threshold, sliding back out from the entrance.

The pressure was gone but he struggled to breath, the impact shocking his body to a still. On the misted ground he looked at the heaven gates with fear and wide eyes. The black metal bars hissing at him before slowly returning back to their normal appearance. What just happened?

He looked over to the blond hair angel whom stared at the sight in fear and shock. "What happened?" James asked, finally taking a breath.

The blond hair angel covered his mouth before shaking his head. His feet quick to run towards the gate. "This can not be." He spoke. James sat up frowning, flinching. Looking down, he noticed his wrists were burning, red slashes marrying his skin. "What happened? I don't understand!"

He looked back up only to be greeted by the blond angels bewildered face. He stood before him, his hand covered his mouth in horror. What happened? What did he do?

"James… You committed a sin..."

* * *

Greg hissed and jerked a little from Lucas touch, his fingers curling into the ground below. "Its not as bad as I thought." Lucas smiled, tying the last strap over the throbbing wound. "It sucks huh? If you were a full demon, this wound would heal up in a matter of hours. The downfall of a black soul is that the touch of a pure hand or weapon will cause great damage and take greater time to heal. Since your still a fallen, it will most likely take you a week before the skin grows back."

"Perfect." Greg hissed at Lucas pat.

"Oh don't be such a sour puss." Like a playful kitten, Lucas crawled his way around to settle himself upon Gregs lap. Straddling his out stretched legs. "I know what will cheer you up." He purred. Greg looked down slowly, letting his eyes trail over the tan skin of his friend chest. Lucas had used his coat and shirt as bandages for his wing so his flesh laid ripe and bear, awaiting his touch, his lips. With a gentle hand, he touched Lucas chest, letting his fingers trace the right peck, waitching his skin tighten, feel him shiver. Turning his hand, he let his knuckles brush along Lucas side, feeling the roughness, firm. Not smooth like James. Closing his eyes a little, Gregs lips pressed. Lucas's body was different, to different from James. Lucas was muscular, define. Like he was craved right out of marble. Once, Greg worshiped this body, he would spend hours upon hours tracing, kissing, nipping at the offering flesh in til Lucas was a pool of arousal and need. Once he would sneak Lucas away from his deeds or urge him to hurry just so he could press him against any solid surface, to seek his pleasure inside Lucas hot embrace. Once…

But now, Greg wanted another body. Closing his eyes fully, he pictured it, him. James… God, Greg wanted to taste that flesh again. That flesh that wasn't fully tan but was sun kissed. His body was finer and toned, still soft and smooth. His body smelt like heaven, sweet and warm. Like french vanilla, Greg never had a sweet tooth but one taste of James lips and Greg had the sudden urge to latch on and rot his teeth out with those kisses.

Opening his eyes, he watched Lucas lean forward, his lips parting in a eager offering. His body gave no responds, it was like his body wanting nothing more then to curl in on itself and disappear. Clenching his jaw, Greg touched Lucas's forearm and slowly pushed him back, removing him fully from his lap. Lucas opened his eyes, his lips parting more in his slack jaw. He was being…refused?

"Greg?"

"Not in the mood." He claimed hurriedly.

Lucas sat there for a moment, puzzled. It didn't take long for him to notice, how Greg kept looking back down the grassy hill to the spot that held days event.

"Not in the mood." Lucas whispered before raising a brow. "Or perhaps, your just not in the mood for me."

Greg left eye twitched a little making Lucas smile. So that was it. "James did something to you."

Greg stayed silent, refusing to met Lucas's eyes. The other just gave a knowing nod before pushing himself to stand. "Who knew, an angel would be your Achilles heel. He truly is a miracle."

Greg pressed his lips a little before glancing back up to his friend. Lucas was taking this.. a lot better then he thought. "Your not upset?" Lucas only shrugged, ruffling his bangs from his forehead. "Of course I am, look at me!" Opening his arms wide, he turned before Gregs amused eyes. "How can really turn this down? I mean, come on! You can bounce a penny off this ass!"

"I feel bad for the penny."

Lucas only laughed out, his hands finding his hips. "Greg, remember what I told you before. Demons are not how people view or who they are told. We are not evil, we do not wake up day after day thinking of new ways to drain this world dry or what bloody massacre we could do next. That is our job, we do it for the balance not out of twisted sick pleasure. We are not evil…"

"We are just damned…" Greg finished making Lucas smile.

With a nod of his head, Lucas reached down and grabbed Gregs hands. Pulling his fallen friend to his feet, Lucas rose Gregs hands in the air over their heads, their fingers lacing. Closing his eyes, Lucas took a deep breath, folding his wing lightly upon his back while Greg watched him, a brow raised.

"I am I." Lowering their arms, Lucas let Gregs hands go to cup his face, his thumbs brushing along his thin small hairs that covered his cheeks. "You are you."

Greg closed his eyes a little when Lucas brought him forward, letting their foreheads touch. "I do my thing and you do your thing."

"I am not in this world to live up to your expectations and you are not in this world to live up to mine.

And if by chance we find each other, its beautiful. If not, it can't be helped."

Opening his eyes, Greg looked down at Lucas who smiled up at him. Removing his hands, he stepped back, letting his arms fall back to his side.

"You are you…. I am I."

"That was so gay." Greg muttered but Lucas only shrugged, they stared at each other then for a heart beat or two, before Greg gave a little smile, letting them both share a chuckle.


	14. Chapter 14

Voices, at first they were just mutters. James sat before the golden gates, his eyes wide. The blond hair Authorities stared upon him as thou he spilled innocent blood at his feet.

The voices grew, the mutters becoming louder, James glanced and his face flushed with shame. Other angels began to crowed the gates, their fingers pointing. They spoke to one another, their face covered with disgust, shame, betrayal.

They looked upon him like they looked upon the sinners below, some shock their head at him, some covered their mouths. Others only snarled and turned their back to him, he was no longer pure. He was no longer welcomed. What had he done?

The crowed only grew and the voices just seem to get louder and louder, like thunder. James closed his eyes tightly, covering his ears. He wanted to disappear, he wanted them to disappear. He wanted them to be quiet, he wanted them to go away! Go away! GO AWAY!!

"**SILENCE."**

The crowed began to part, their faces drawing blank. The gates glowed a gentle light as a figure came to stand within it. James opened his eyes, his trembling hands removing themselves from his ears. He glanced up and beside the blond hair angel, another man stood. He was different, an angel James had never seen before. He stood with a stiff back and narrow brown eyes, the black hair around his mouth and chin twitching from his pressing lips. His skin was the color of a roasted chocolate. He stood, his body covered in a light blue button up, a faded gray vest hugging his firm chest. Matching trousers trailed down along his legs to his black shoes. Wings were spread wide upon his back, forcing the on lookers to back away.

"Eric." The blond angel whispered.

"Robert." He answered, his feet moving forward. He approached James and suddenly, the young man felt an overwhelming surge of power. His nerves screamed for me to duck and cover, but his eyes could not tear themselves away. The angel, Eric, stopped before him, his eyes searching, reading. "James." He spoke, his voice low, hard with demand. James frowned, his shoulder hitching a little. "I can see it… your sin."

"What have I done?" James whispered, his body shaking.

Eric knelt slowly before him, his warm hand reaching out, touching one of James own lightly. "You have committed the act of greed James."

The angels began to mutter again, the sounds of their clothing rustling in their movements making James shake his head. "B-But I returned!"

"No." Eric stated calmly. Taking James hand in his own fully, he rose it to their eyes level before turning it over. "You did not."

James glanced down and his eyes only widen. Inside of his palm, in the crease of his thumb, laid a black smudge, a thin line staining his skin.

Gregs mark.

"James, you have become greedy. The time you shared upon the earth has changed you and in the new garden of your life, a new seed was planted." Erik narrowed his eyes a little at him, as if trying to see into his mind, into his soul. "A weed with blue eyes."

Letting James hand go, Eric stood up, his arms falling to his side. "He has shown you many things, opened your mind and due to this, he has risked your soul. Even thou you returned and wished the mark away, the weed in your fate has grown much and now, it turns his head in need, a need so pure it burns with rage. You wanted to stay on earth." Eric took a step back, leaving James to stare at his stained hand helplessly.

"No matter how much you will now, your soul will refuse to get rid of that demons mark. Your soul now craves for something we do not have. Greed, you want to stay with him."

James drew his hand closer, pressing his palm into his cheat. He willed the mark away so Greg would not be hurt. Closing his eyes, tears formed. It was true. He felt it, a ping inside of his heart. He wanted to return to the world and find Greg, to wrap his arms around his body and breath in his scent deeply. He willed the mark away but his greed demanded a small piece to stay, to let him forever have something of Greg, something he could look upon at night and dream. He had sinned.

"Robert." Erics voice was like a dash of cold water upon his memories. Glancing up, he gripped his hand tightly as Eric turned, his narrowed eyes looking into Roberts worried ones.

"Bring Greg back home."

* * *

"So what do I do now?"

Lucas stretched his arms over his head yawning, his fingers scratching at his hair. "Simple, you sulk for a little, cry every night for a month to sleep then pick yourself back up and find yourself another angel to damn."

"I don't sulk AND I don't cry."

"You say that, but you truly don't mean it." Lucas grinned making Greg roll his eyes. "Besides… I don't think I'm up for getting my tail anymore."

"What? Come on! Don't let something like this get in the way of your goal!"

"I wanted to be a pure blood demon in order to get back at Mathew. I kinda did that already, no need to keep running."

"Greg don't give up, perhaps we can-'

Dust. Gregs eyes shut tightly at the sudden up draft of dust that filled the air. Covering his mouth quickly, he reached for Lucas, who yelled in surprise. The wind was strong and whipped at them, forcing them one way to another. "Greg!" Lucas shouted, his eyes blinded by the stinging sand. It was like they were caught in the middle of a twister, being wrapped around and choked. He listened, his eyes struggling to open, to see, to figure out what was going on. Over the roaring winds and dirt, he heard a sound, a grunt before a stream of curses that sounded much like Gregs voice.

As suddenly as the draft started, it soon came to a stop. Shaking his head, Lucas coughed and wiped at his face, his mind reeling. "Greg?! What the hell was that!"

"Let me go!"

Even in their raw pain, Lucas's eyes snapped wide. His body jerked around and what greeted him made his voice roar. Greg was struggling in the air, his arms locked behind his back. The blond hair angel from before stood behind him, holding him captive. Robert looked back to Lucas, his face covered with regret and sorrow but tugged, making the older man yell out.

"Release him!" Lucas demanded.

"I am to bring Greg back home. Thus saith the Lord and master." Robert lightly whispered, making Gregs lips snarl. "Heaven is no longer my home. You threw me out."

"I didn't want too." Robert whispered, his face flinching in pain. "I was told too…. I had no choice."

"Thus saith the lord and master." Greg mocked, his body growing warm. Robert pressed his lips and was about to speak again when a blast startled him. A burst of flame appeared beside them, nipping at Robert clothing. Greg struggled, almost successful in his escape before Robert wrapped an arm around his damage wing, giving a yank causing a cry to leave Gregs lips.

"Return Greg to me!" Lucas roared, his body glowing red. Flames danced around his finger tips, his tail whipping violently at the ground. The very presence of Robert burned Lucas'skins but he would soon scar then let his friend be taken easily. "Greg is my charge! You have your golden child now return my own! You have no law to take a fallen from us!"

"Even so, I might return with him." Robert pleaded, making Lucas set off another round of flames, catching Roberts, stinging his cheek and burning a small patch of his hair. "If you take him to the heavens, I will tell the lord and master of darkness and we will get Greg back! A fallen soul is ours and is grounded to the world below, no pure of light may take him back to the heavens! That is the creed!"

"Thus saith the lord and master, return Greg to his home."

With a yank, Gregs voice rang out in a scream of pure pain from his damage flesh before disappearing from Lucas's eyes.

"Greg! GREG!!!"

* * *

"What are you going to do with him?!"

James began to panic, Eric was ignoring him. Standing before the gaping hole in which Robert created. James tried to chase after him, to stop him from reaching Greg but Eric ordered the Guardians to snatched James up like a kite in a rough breeze and locked him into place. His wings were grounded, his arms stretched out, he could not move. "Please! Remove the mark from me! Punish me but don't hurt him!"

"We can not touch you." Eric sighed, his arms crossing. "You are a Miracle James. Your will is by far more stronger then mine. I can not take that mark away."

"Then ask our father then! He will take it away!"

"He can only help you, if you truly believe. Your seed of greed has made a wall in which our lord and master can not pass. Nay, you need to do it yourself before our father can help you."

Fear grabbed him. They didn't want to let him return to the world. They wanted him to pass threw the gate but in order for him to pass, he needed to be pure, his plate wiped clean. Voices began to whisper into his mind, what was it that was said before?

'_Leave, you can not break the mark I've placed.'_

'_I can not break it…but if I kill you, then the bond will be broken.'_

"No! Eric please, don't!!"

"There's no other way."

James's eyes widen in fear and horror as Robert emerged from the misted floor. He jerked forward when Greg appeared. James face broke into a smile for a second, to see his fallen friend but his face soon fell when Robert released him, letting Greg fall to his knees, his body curling in on itself. He was in pain, Greg was in pain. He pulled, his voice yelling out, "Greg! Gregs run! Get away!"

Greg only staied put, his fingers sinking deep into his sides. The pure air, the light, the heavens ground made him ill. Even thou he was still half an angel, the sins he committed, the evil he has done made the heavens turn and twist his belly, forcing him, trying to make him throw up his black soul. With a hiss, his teeth clenching, he rose his head up from the white swirls of smoke, letting his eyes search, letting him see where Robert had dumped him.

His eyes settled on James and a over whelming rush of relief hit his chest. It was James, his miracle. The more his eyes looked, the more his eyes widen. James was being held, roughly. The look of fear was on his face. How dare they mistreat him. With a snarl, he pushed himself up slowly, trying to pass the wave of sickness that rose in his throat.

"Greg."

He looked up at the one who spoken, his shoulder rising and dropping in his deep breaths. Eric stood over him. "James can not pass into the heavens grounds. You have planted a mark upon his flesh. Remove it and I shall send you off with our blessing." Greg snarled at him before muttering, his wings struggling to open. "James removed it himself, there nothing more I can do."

"No. James has committed the sin of Greed. He kept a small portion of your mark upon his flesh. Perhaps in a need to remember you, but this offence can not be over looked. Renounce your claim on him Greg… or I will be force to-'

'**Thus ****saith the Lord: Since you refuse to free my people All through the land of Egypt…'**

For the first time in heaven, Eriks face broke from his calm expression to pure rage. Gregs head jerked back from Eric's strike, knocking him backwards onto his back. Erics teeth were bear, his fingers throbbing. Greg laid for a moment before he laughed out, blood trailing down his jaw.

"I once called you brother, I stood behind you when you given the chance, to repent the world below, just like you always wanted." Gregs shouted, pushing himself up onto his forearms.

Eric shouted, a burst of energy striking all those around him, threatening to throw them back. Gregs body was snapped up, his arms spread wide, his legs pressing together. Before them, he laughed, like an unholy beckon. James shouted, tears filling his eyes as he watched. "Stop it!"

"Remove your mark Greg." Eric demanded again.

Greg lifted his head, letting his slowly changing eyes, the blue seeping away to red orbs that glowed deadly. "How do you feel Eric? That little stunt upon the world got you a pretty nice promotion, was it worth all the innocent souls you took away? Was it worth sending all those plagues?"

"Silence!" Erics fist struck Gregs jaw again making the older man gasp and spit out his own blood. "This was your home!" Eric shouted, pointing to James whom was force to kneel. "Look! All this pain and devastation! How it tortures me inside, to watch him, all the innocents he suffers, from your stubbornness and pride!" Greg rolled his head slowly, his vision blurred. Pain shot up his back and he shouted, his finger curling, trying to claw at the air. Something was grabbing his wing and pulling, threatening to rip it from his very back. Closing his eyes tightly, His muscles tightening, struggling to flee the pain, he shock his head and yelled.

"I wont let James go!"

James cried out at the sight, Gregs body was being bent back, the flesh of his skin stretching, threatening to rip apart. They were going to kill him! All because of his greed.

"Greg! You who I called my friend, Why must you call down another blow?" James sobbed, he felt everything Greg was feeling. His very heart was breaking at the sight. Bowing his head, he sobbed openly, his tears falling to the ground as he hiccupped, choking out, "Please, let me go…"

Greg felt something snap in his arm, causing an unbearable shot of pain shooting up to his shoulder. Like sticking your arm into a bonfire, Greg hissed and coughed, his body going limp on his right side. His body screamed for released, it begged to be set free but Greg only closed his eyes and shouted, he wanted all of them to hear, he wanted the lord and master to hear.

He wanted James to hear…

"I'll let my heart be harden and never mind how high the cost may grow! Let this be so, I will NEVER LET JAMES GO!!"

Gregs body was released, dropping him to the ground once again. He grabbed his broken arm tightly, struggling to keep his body from going into shock. Above him, he began to hear, the voices around them chanting.

'_Thus saith the lord and master…'_

Looking up threw his pain shot eyes, he watched the angels from behind the gate gatherer, their empty eyes watching, their lips moving, speaking as one, chanting, calling, letting their voices grow louder and louder.

'_Thus saith the lord and master_.'

"Please." James whispered, his body going limp the Guardians arms. "Please…Greg… let me go…"

Eric moved to stand before Greg, his hands curling into a fist. With a deep breath, he rose his right hand to the air, snapping his fingers. His hand glowed white before a sword was placed within his grip.

"You… who I once called brother." Eric whispered, his hand bringing the blade down, placing the tip to Gregs throat, touching his skin lightly. "How… How could you have come to hate us so? Is this what you wanted?" The chanting grew, the pain in his arm growing to a light throb. Greg took his eyes from the blade to glance back across the ground, watching James, watching his friend tremble and sob before him, his body slump and hurting from his struggle. His mark was still on James, even after the young one wished it away, James still wanted to see him, James still wanted to be with him. That little fact made Greg so happy, that even at the cost of his own life. Greg could not let go, not again.

The young miracle lifted his head slowly, his lips quivering. Those brown eyes were tear-filled and wide, his cheeks and nose red. He looked so lost, so cute. Greg couldn't help but smile to him. '_Greg_' James mouthed, his voice over powered by the chanting. '_If you die… I'm alone_.'

Greg's eyes faded from their red swirls back to their baby blues, shining with such delight and regret. Slumping to his backside, he kept his eyes on his young friend, taking in his appearance one last time before mouthing. '_You'll never be alone…_'

'I love you!' Gregs eyes widen. James pulled a little at his hold, his wings flapping. 'Greg! I love you!!'

The older man just sat there shocked before giving a joyful grin. Eric rose the blade from his throat, holding it high within the air. But Greg only watched James, only had eyes for his miracle.

'That's why.' Greg whispered, his working arm letting his broken forearm go, to reach out weakly towards him. 'That's why…. I can't let you go.'

Greg's tears finally fell and James screamed out as Eric swung the final blow.

* * *

Taub set the book down, his hand reaching out quickly to his nightstand. "Damn allergies." He muttered to himself, pulling out a wad of tissues. Pressing them to his nose, he sniffled, quickly wiping at the wet trails at his cheeks. "... Damn it Kutner."


	15. Chapter 15

Greg knelt awaiting the strike. He never liked the idea of being killed by an angel, even more then dieing on the heavens grounds but nothing was perfect. He would spill his blood first and choke on his own dark bowels of sin before he willingly give James back.

One heart beat lead into two and still, Greg felt no pain.

A thought passed him that perhaps he was already dead, the strike was so fast and so quick that he didn't even know nor had the chance to feel it. So that meant when his eyes opened, he would see his own hell or maybe he would see nothing, just jet black darkness, emptiness. Cause really? What would happen to a fallen soul when they die? So with a deep breath, Greg opened his eyes to see what waiting him.

The sight was mind reeling.

He was still kneeling on the ground. Before him, his eyes focused on the purple attire that Eric was wearing making Gregs frown. He was still alive? This made no sense! His eyes glanced up and his body jerked backed at the sudden realization.

Erics sword was still aimed towards him but it was paused in mid air, frozen. The blade was just an inch away from his throat, Erics eyes were narrowed, his facial expression frozen in rage . He was still, an warm orange light glowing along the outline of his body. It was like he was a statue. What was going on?

Inching away carefully, Greg removed his throat from the deadly cross fire before searching for a explanation. He caught sight of Robert staring with wide eyes beside him, almost as still as the man across from them. He followed, letting him finally hear a shocking sound. Silence. No one was chanting like before, no angels were speaking. All he could hear was the gentle blow of the wind that danced around them. Greg hugged his hurt arm a little more and pushed himself to stand, his battered wings struggling to fold in on themselves. His body was drained, bruised. It begged Greg to lay down and rest, to breath deep and get back the air he couldn't keep. Beads of sweat cover his face, trailing down along his cheeks. Looking over Erics shoulder, he joined in the staring and the sight was breath taking.

James stood, his body trembling, tears falling down his wide eyes. Beside him, both bodyguards laid unconscious. James stood there strong and stiff, his hands balled into fists at his side. His body pulsed, glowing the same warm orange light that rippled off Eric. But this light was so much more hotter, Greg could feel it. Every pulse sent a wave towards him, like finger stroking along his body, he could feel it and he only sighed in the comfort.

James had done a miracle.

The sight of Greg being slain before his very eyes, the idea of seeing his blood spilled just because James refused to let go. It caused something inside of James to snap and with every fiber of his being, he sent out a blast of energy so strong, so twisted with despair that it knocked both bodyguards off from his arms, setting him free. He acted fast, he didn't care what would happen to him due to his actions, he would take anything they gave. He would not let his friend die. So with a cry, he closed his eyes and centered all his power into his hands, feeling his fingers tingle and burn from the warm and with one last hope, he threw his ball of energy towards Eric, striking the man in the back, stopping him just before his blade touched Gregs throat.

And now, with tears falling from his eyes, he watched Greg stand and look upon him. While the others covered their mouths, Greg simply smiled. A tender sight that caused James chest to explode with love and need that he sobbed openly. Greg took a step towards him and lifted his uninjured arm. He was opening his arms to him, his blue eyes asking him to return. With a choked cry, James rushed forward. His arms reaching out, wanting to hold him, wanting to touch him before his legs could catch up. It took to long for him to like, but finally, after their ordeal. James found himself wrapped tightly in Gregs arms, burying his face into Gregs chest. His arms wrapped around the others back and held on tightly, his finger sinking deep into his shirt. He body wrecked with sobs and Greg just held on, burying his face into his thick hair , breathing deep.

James was safe, he was back.

Lifting his hand, Greg buried his fingers into James hair, keeping him close, taking with selfish greed, his scent, his warm. His lips touched every place they could, like a thirsty man to water. Greg could not get enough. James just held on before letting his hands roam, his fingers quickly to cup Gregs face, touching his forehead, brushing his thumbs against those dry lips. Tilting his head up, James pressed his forehead into Gregs own, his fingers sliding up along his face, brushing those thin strains of hair, wanting, trying, needing Greg to be closer, to breath the same breath. "I love you." James whispered, letting another round of tears fall down his face. Greg never saw a more beautiful sight. Closing his eyes a little, Greg bent his head down a little more, brushing his nose gently against the others whispering.

"Love you…"

A half sob, half laugh came out from James mouth before it was covered by Gregs own.

Robert covered his smile quickly. Even thou the others turned away, some were looking with such longing. A love so pure, so raw with want and emotions that no being, angel or demon, would ever know unless they too… breathed it. Turning away from the sight, he looked at Eric, whom was still frozen in his stance. With a press of his lips, he reached out and touched the stubble chin, feeling the heat of James spell. "Your never going to let this go huh??" He whispered, letting his pale blue eyes stare into the black orbs of the other.

A rumble caused Robert to snatch his hand away quickly from the others face. The white clouds that surrounded them began to darken. He knew this sign. Quickly he removed himself from Eric before the light that held him suddenly disappeared and his blade stuck the empty air.

Greg parted his lips with James, breathing deeply, his fingers curling into the young mans face. Their eyes locked on one another, James was scared and Gregs was worried. What would befall upon them now?

Small little yellow ball of light seemed to appear out of no where, surrounding the two slowly. Greg frowned at this, his head turning to watch. Soon the numbers became larger, circling, twirling around one another. Like fireflies they glowed. He heard James sudden intake of breath and Gregs wings spread on impulse, wrapping around them both. He didn't know what was going on, but James held onto him with such fear, that he could only think the worse.

"Hss!" Greg flinched and James whimpered in dread. They were stinging him! The dancing lights began to attach themselves to Gregs wings and each one that press, felt like little fangs were sinking into his skin. The stinging became stronger, hotter with every one added. His body began to tremble, the light becoming brighter. James was saying something to him but his mind was over come with the will to fight against the new sensation, to keep his miracle protected. The balls of light molded into one another, spreading, engulfing them.

James let out a whimper at the felt of Greg tensing under his fingers. He was scared. He didn't want to think what would happen to them, he didn't want to witness it. Tears gathered in his tightly closed eyes at the sound of Greg's sudden gasps of pain. He was making Greg suffer.

It hurt, those little balls of light are starting to burn. His body began to tremble as he struggle to keep control. He just had to hold on, as long as the light didn't touch James. Then everything would be okay. He tried to believe that, he repeated it to himself as he tucked James under his chin, one hand cupping the back of James head while the other wrapped around the younger mans back, trying to hide him, trying to sink him into his own body. How could he get them away? How would he get them to leave James alone and just let them go?

'_Let go.'_

Greg opened his eyes slowly, his lips pressed in a frown. A voice, so gentle, so soft of a whisper echoed into his ear. It purred over his mind like cool water on a hot day. It held such power and yet such tenderness that he almost wanted to lean into it, wrap himself up in its embrace.

'_Let him go…' _

'No.' House hissed, his fangs bare. His body began to shake, his system trying to control the pain, trying to numb him to the light but it was becoming to much.

'_If you believe in me, let him go.' _

"Leave him alone!" House shouted, burying his face down into James thick hair. "I wont let you take him!"

'_Trust me.' _It whispered, he felt it then. The light glowed bright but the pain, the stinging was fading. Opening his eyes, Greg glanced up, watching the white clouds swirl softly above them. Confusion covered his face when white petals appeared, swirling down around them, the scent smothering them. Greg suddenly felt at ease, relaxed. "I can't lose him." Greg whispered to those petals, watching them fall, feeling the smooth velvet surface as one of them touched his cheek.

'_Put your faith in me and all will be well. Trust in my name and paradise will be your reward.'_

"I can't lose him." Greg repeated again, his voice filled with worry, with doubt. Those petals danced, brushing along his glowing wings, bringing their strong scent of vanilla to his nose.

'_Do not lose your faith in me my child. Trust me and all will be amended… Trust me.'_

Greg looked down to James, watching his young friend hold on, those endless tears soaking through his shirt to his chest. He could hold on, just like how James was and hope that this would pass. Curling his fingers, Greg held on. That voice whispered to him, repeating their words, over and over again. Greg was scared, Greg was worried. He didn't want James to go away, he wanted to keep him, he wanted to wake up every morning to James smile and argue with him endlessly through out the day. He wanted James.

Opening his eyes, Greg took a deep breath and

**///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

Kutner leaned back in his chair slowly, his lips pressed.

He hated writers block.

Rubbing his jaw with a heavy sigh, Kutner stared frowning at his laptop. Taub was going to kill him if he didn't get the next chapter out. It had been a few weeks, mostly due to the new case House had handed them. Even thou that was the main cause, Kutner didn't want Taub to know that he was suffering from a bad case of writers block. He hated days like this. Every day he thought and grinned at the ideas in his head, connected every detail, making notes for every plot but the second he sat down and placed his hands on his keyboard. Nothing came out. It was like his mind shut down and his fingers protested. They didn't want to write, they were tired.

So with a few tries, Kutner called it a day and gave himself a break, perhaps a week off from the writing would do him some good and let him be able to sit back down and write out the next chapter. He could use this time to watch House and Wilson and see what other little actions they did that could spark a new chapter.

Kutner was leaning over the cement railing of House and Wilsons shared back space, he stared out into the landscape, his mind wondering. He had a few ideas, one was playing in his head but he was hesitate, not sure if the idea was real enough.

Tilting his head back up to the blue sky, he thought. Would House really let Wilson go? If he asked people who knew him, they would tell him no. It was more likely to believe that House would flick off anyone and hold tight to Wilson, even if it meant killing him. He was that selfish and greedy. Kutner was finding his plot filling with more and more holes. No one would truly believe it was House, no matter how he tried to word it. If you truly loved someone, could you really let them go without knowing what was lieing ahead?

"If you have hope… No, if you have 'faith' then anything is possible."

Kutner glanced down, ready to scratch the idea out of his head when he spotted his two walking muse. They seemed to be arguing, that wasn't new but Kutner watched. House face was twisted in rage, with disbelief while Wilson looked worn out, tired. House was grabbing his friends arm, stopping him from walking away and Wilson just kept shrugging him off. House wasn't letting him go. Kutner pouted, seeing that his idea would not work if the real House couldn't even do it. Kutner scratched it and began to turn when something caught his eye. Wilson has slumped his shoulders and turned back to look upon his friend, his face aged, his eyes sad. It was a losing fight. House was staring down at him, his face like stone. He would not break, he would not be swayed. Kutner leaned a little more over, caught in the display. Wilson gave a deep sigh and reached, his fingers touching the hand that held his arm so tightly. He didn't say anything, simply just held him. Kutner lips parted in awe when House's face cracked his the serious, the stone cold gaze dropped and he looked away. His hand pulled away from both Wilson's arm and hand, returning back to his side.

He didn't know what happened after that, Kutner kinda turned around and rushed back inside of the office, digging into his backpack for his note book. He needed to write, he needed to get his notes down.

So here he was, all his notes spread out, ideas swimming in his head. He was ready to write, he was ready to make another chapter.

And yet, he doubted himself. What if no one would believe? What if his readers commented and told him that he picked the wrong thing, the wrong choice.

Closing his eyes, Kutner took a deep breath.

"Have faith and paradise will be yours." He whispered to himself. He had to take the risk, in the name of good writing, he placed his fingers onto the keyboard and began to type.

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

Opening his eyes, Greg took a deep breath and let go.


	16. Chapter 16

**/**

Greg could not stand the look that covered James face. The look of utter confusion and betrayal swirling in those brown orbs that he almost closed his arms back up but he couldn't. That voice whispered to him and deep down, inside of his heart, buried under his black sins, a small candle of hope burned. He had faith and he hoped he would not be betrayed. Lowering his arms, Greg watched his friend stare at him shocked, those fingers gripping tight to his chest. Those lips parted to speak but before a sound could escape, a gust of window slapped into them with force it was they ran themselves into a brick wall. The wind was so strong Gregs wings, that were closed over them both so tightly, were ripped wide open. His love was now vulnerable.

James was ripped away from his side and Greg had to stop himself from reaching out to him. There will be good out of this, the voice told him so. His love screamed out, his legs kicking, reaching back but Greg could only turn his head away.

Why? James thought, why wasn't Greg saving him? Why wasn't he grabbing his out stretched hand? Had the pain been to much that he gave up?

"Greg! Please don't let them take me!" He cried but watched with sorrow as Greg stood his ground, his hands turning into fists. "Why?" James sobbed, his tears falling. "I thought you loved me!"

"I do." He answered. James was pulled up into the air, his wings plucked up like fingers pinching his feathers together, holding him in place. His body felt bounded, something was keeping him lock, immobile. In panic, he looked around, trying to see whom held him, whom took him away from Gregs side.

"_James_."

A voice echoed, so softly, so powerful that everyone glanced up. James tilted his head back, his lips parted in astonishment. "….F-Father?"

"_James_." The voice said again, yet this time it sounded sad. The mere tone of his voice caused James to bow his head in shame, his fingers suddenly wanting to cover his face. His father was going to punish him, he went and disobeyed and caused his creator to frown. He was worthless, completely pitiful.

"_That is not so my child_."

A sudden brush of warmth traced along James brow making him stiffen. Looking back, he saw no one but he felt it, that presence. Closing his eyes, his head tilted to the side, wanting to feel that warmth against his brow, letting it tingle his flesh before it slipped away.

"_You are very special to me. I created you for purpose, never take that as worthless_."

"I'm sorry." James whispered. The wind began to picked up a little, rustling his hair, his clothes. The presence was getting stronger causing his body to shiver and his chest to tighten with delight.

"_I see your sin my son_." The voice echoed. "_I also see your pain… Do you love that fallen so much that it would cause you such pain to return to me?_"

James stopped breathing then. He searched, his eyes settled on his target. How could he hold back his feelings? He watched Greg stand there stiff and torn. He looked like a broken soul. He stood on the heavens grounds with a broken wing limp behind him, his shattered arm at his side. He risked his life and proclaimed his feelings to the skies and to everyone's ears. How could James not return the favor? But what made James heart twist was his face. Greg looked so scared and James knew, he _knew _that Greg wasn't shaking in his shoes because of their creators voice. No, Greg was shaking because it was James who was being placed before their Master. Greg was scared _for _him. He gave a sad smile, seeing Gregs legs give a step, as thou any sign from James would send him off running to gatherer him up. Greg did not give up, no, Greg had put his faith in something and James could see that small light in his friends eyes.

He saw that eager stance, waiting for the moment he needed to reach up and save him.

Greg loved him.

"I do." James answered, fresh tears filling his eyes. Greg reached his only arm out, wanting to touch James, wanting to reassure him. James reached back, never had he spoken two little words that said so much and meant them.

"_I wanted nothing more for you then your happiness my son_." The voice cooed, making James lower his arm. "_I will not force you to stay here, so if you truly love him then I will let you stay on the mortal world below. Think carefully, for once you chosen your path, you must walk it. I do not want to see you fall from grace, but I can not watch you live here in agony if you stay. Will you walk the same path as Greg James? Will you accept your fate?_"

James lifted his gaze to the sky, watching the clouds circle slowly over head. Would James willing let his wings be burned and fall to the world below if it meant he could be with Greg? The pain would be enormous, his gifts, his powers gone. Here, at home. He was a Miracle. He could heal, save countless of people with just a simple touch but if he fell. He might lose those powers, he wouldn't be able to cure, to lead, to help. Was it worth the guilt? The selfishness? Could he turn his back on the world just so he could have what he wanted?

Closing his eyes, James took a deep breath. He would be a fallen but as long as Greg is by his side to hold his hand and lead him. James could do anything.

"If Greg is there, I will walk any path."

Opening his eyes, James could of sworn he felt his father smile. "_Then let my law be heard. James, before I cast you down, would you like to atone yours sin and pray with me one last time?_" James gave a slow smile before nodding. Bowing his head fully, he let the gentle warmth of the sun's rays shine of him. He whispered his pray's, his confession to the wind before he felt his fathers hands, feeling them touch his face, fingers brushing back his hair.

"_Be happy my son._" The voice whispered. "_Amen_."

Those words echoed into his mind and as soon as that voice faded, the scene around him change. Like a snap of fingers, the blue skies turn back and the clouds suddenly faded. A loud crack of lightening raked across the black sky as James body was snatched in a grip so hard, he cried out in pain. His body shock with pain before his bones went stiff, locking into place. James eyes widen as the realization set it. He could not move his arms, his wings. He could not protect himself. His heart began to race at the thought of fall but he gritted his teeth and prayed. Let it be over quickly. Let Greg catch him down below.

**/**

"No!"

The clouds were parting under James, letting all eyes see the mortal world below. Greg's worst fear was being placed before him. His past was replaying in his mind! James was going to fall from grace!

"You said I could trust you!" He took a step to stop the punishment but Robert jumped into his path.

"James picked his fate Greg. He must fall if you wish to have him."

"He should not suffer this pain." Greg hissed, he took another step but the other was quick to block him, keeping him aback. "He must fall Greg. Our lord and master has deemed it so."

"The Lord and master promised me paradise and peace if I place my faith back into him! This is not my paradise now move!"

"Its to late Greg." Robert whispered before looking back. "You will not catch him." Greg looked back and let out a shout. Like a puppet having its strings cut, James body sudden went limp and with a blood curling scream, he watched with a sinking heart as his friend began to fall.

"JAMES!"

Everything came to a sudden stop. The angels around him stood motionless, the wind didn't even blow. No sounds could be heard to his ears and what made Greg laugh out was the sight of James still body frozen, inches away from the gaping hole under him. What was going on?

"Stop mind fucking with me!" Greg yelled. Why was he being teased at?

"Hey, you know better then to use that word here."

Greg snapped around, quick to grab his broken arm.

A women stood behind him, tall and slender. Dark brown hair framed her face while blue eyes stared at him idly. A pair of white wings settled upon her back telling him she was an angel, and yet her outfit ran on the border line of sinful.

"..Lisa?"

She gave a small smile before approaching him, "Greg. Long time no see."

**/**

Kutner itched his cheek for a moment at his note pad, chewing on his pen in thought.

"Maybe it should have been Cameron, eh. Then again, she most likely cry and try to turn House back into an angel or something. Cuddy could work… Hey." He smiled at his thought, "I could do a spin off with Cuddy and Lucas!" Kutner blushes at the thought before chuckling out. "Hehe, just got an idea for my next story."

**/**

"What did you do?"

Lisa placed her arms behind her back, walking gracefully to his side. "What does it look like? I stopped time."

"Why?"

"You should be thanking me." She glared, placing her hands to her hips. "I'm giving you a chance to fulfill your part of this agreement."

"I can't stop this." Greg hissed, he knew better then anyone there. Once the law was placed, no angel, no fallen, no other higher power can take that punishment away. "James will fall.."

"Yes he will." Lisa agreed. "Then what am I to fulfill? What can I do? I'm going insane with guilt over here! I can't stand by and watch him go through his pain! I've seen it! I've felt it!"

"Well then Greg." Lisa mused. Her hand touched his shattered arm gently, he snatched it away, expecting pain but he felt, oddly enough, relief. Lifting his arm, his eyes noticed the damage flesh had been cleaned, no marks, no bruises. His fingers moved with ease and his elbow bent without twitching in pain. His arm had been reset, fixed. He looked to Lisa, his face blank. Why did she help him? Why was she willing using her power to help a fallen?

"You'll need both your arms for this." She smiled before clapping her hands.

"Go get him demon."


	17. Chapter 17

**/**

**/**

"Watch this."

Wilson rose a brow at his friend. They were both standing by the metal railing on the second floor of the hospitals lobby. House was leaning over, watching the crowed flow from one room to another while Wilson just tagged along. He had no early appointments so he thought he could knock off some time. House, on the other hand, held a bag of peanuts, his sharp eyes trailing, following one target.

"What are you doing?" Wilson asked.

"Almost….got it!" Turning the bag, he dumped the peanuts out, raining shells and salty grim onto Taub, who was making his way out from the elevators. Taub jumped when the food hit him, causing him to drop the stack of papers in his hands. "Jeez House, can't you leave him alone for just one day?"

"But he's so adorable when he's flushed." House whined before grinning down below to his employee. Taub stood there for a moment, his jaw dropped in shock before snapping, "Damn it Greg!"

"Did he just call you by your first name?"

"He's been doing that a lot, its annoying."

They both watched with questionable stares as Taub picked up his papers in a huff, marching himself out of the lobby and out the main entrance.

Taub was fuming and hugging his stack of papers tightly. He had been a ball of split ends the whole day, knowing back in his locker was Kutners last chapter to his 'Forgotten Beginning' story. There were so many questions still on his mind and he was rushing home to get them answered.

A grin touched his face then.

What would become of Greg and James?

**/**

**/**

It was over… It was finally over…

Greg stared up in shock at the sky above, the white clouds trailing across at a slugs pace. His body was wrecked with pain, bones broken, organs shattered. There was silence at first before music began to play to his ears. Birds. He could hear rustling leafs rolling along the ground, the winds gentle voice as it blew.

A broken smile touched his bleeding lips, his shoulders twitching as he began to laugh. It was soft at first, a chuckle, a snicker before it broke out into a howl of laughter. His voice cried out, bringing the birds to stop their singing. He laughed on the ground, dirt seeping into his burnt clothes. It was over! Finally! Over! He tilted his head back and laughed, yelling out. His body was broken, he laid in a impact crater, his wings were nothing but mangles bones and gashes but he didn't care! It was over!

His laughter began to fade and soon, the insane joy was turned into a broken sob. Closing his eyes tightly, tears began to fall as he coughed. With all the will his soul had, he lifted his shaking arms, his burnt flesh. He looked upon them and his tears fell faster. Black marks married his skin, angry lightening shape marks. He still remember the pain, those marks still throbbed, hissing at the cool air. Closing his eyes tightly, he lowered them, letting them touch the one thing he coveted. Right there, at that moment, he smiled, sobbing happily as he held James closer, bringing him up to let his face bury itself those brown locks. Everything went by so fast and yet, it went by so slow.

The second Lisa clapped her hands, Greg lunged to James, his hands catching his lovers wings before he disappeared threw the gapping hole. He held on tight and let his body get whipped down, following after him. James fell like a rock, he was paralyzed. Their speed was growing faster that the wind was starting to sting Gregs eyes. Soon they would hit the point where the mortals words atmosphere will begin to gatherer around them and burn whatever it touched. Moving quick, Greg grabbed his lovers shoulders and pulled himself down. He needed to protect him, he needed to spare James that pain. It took effort, but Greg managed to get in front of his friend and wrap his arms around him. Greg would take the full force of the heat, he would take the scars, the burns, just as long as James was okay.

Pressing James face to his chest, Greg held on and thrust his wings out, hoping he could catch some of the air and slow them down. It might of worked if both his wings were working, but since one of his wings was broken, it could not brace for the air. If it could not brace, it could not catch it. All it did was flap helplessly in the air above him. Gregs teeth clenched at the first felt of heat, his jacket was starting to smoke, telling him what was to come. His fingers squeezed and held onto James, his body spreading out. His legs would block James, his torso would shelter. "It's going to be okay." He whispered, even thou he himself, was unsure. James body was heavy, pushing him down faster. Greg was happy for a small moment, seeing that James had closed his eyes before his body was imprisoned. With his eyes closed, he wouldn't be able to see what was going on. He couldn't see the flames, the distance between them and the mortal world become smaller.

He wouldn't witness the pain Greg would suffer once again.

Greg hissed out when the heat grew. Closing his eyes tightly, his nails sank into James back. The atmosphere was starting to eat at him. Orange light began to outline, flames started to appear along his sleeves, burning the clothes black, reaching for his skin. It hurt but he didn't scream, he bit his tongue to keep his cries silent. James could not see but he knew, James could hear. He would spare James that sound. Opening his eyes, Greg glanced up and what he saw made him yell. James wings were starting to burn. They were still stretched out, unprotected. "No!" Greg panicked, James wings were so beautiful, so pure and now they were burning, feathers threatening to turn black. Thinking fast, Greg struggled to wrap his own wings around them, he managed to get his working one to block one side but his other, his battered one, couldn't keep its grip. Wrapping his arms around James head, he held on. The pain was growing, his skin was burning. Blood began to seep pass his tightly closed lips. He couldn't scream, he wouldn't let James feel that guilt.

It took four minutes to fall from grace.

It was the most longest four minutes anyone could suffer.

The impact knocked the wind from his lungs. James body falling on top of his caused his bones to break. They fell so fast, their impact caused a crater to appear, how big was it? He didn't know. All he cared about, was that it was over.

It was all over.

So there he laid, sobbing on the ground, hugging James limp body close to his own. "We made it." He coughed, his fingers sinking deep into those locks. "We made it James."

"I saw it over there!"

Lucas flapped his wings faster, pointing out the smoke that appeared over the horizon. "Are you sure it's him?" Lucas looked back to the other who followed, worried eyes searching. "I know that scent anywhere!"

Stacy pressed her lips and followed after, her black hair whipping at her shoulders. "If the angels did anything to him I'll personally wage war!"

"Amen to that sister!" Lucas growled. Passing the forests and landmarks, they found the clearing they been searching for. In the middle of no where, a long stretch of dirt laid across the ground, something impacted the world, impacted it hard. They eyes trailed down until they reached the end. Stacy let out a cry of joy at the sight of Greg before Lucas pointed out. "Oh my devil! He did it!" Lucas pumped his fist into the air, his voice ringing out in laughter. "Greg actually did it!"

"Managing to almost get himself killed?"

"No look!" Stacy peered closer and the sight made her jaw drop. On top of Greg laid another person, another being that held wings. One smooth white feathered wing and another that looked as thou someone took a tube of paint and smeared it along its feathers and skin.

"Greg did it!" Dropping down, Lucas and Stacy ran towards their fallen friend. Dropping to his knees, Lucas grabbed Gregs bruised face, calling out happily. "Hey buddy, welcome back." Greg opened his eyes slowly, those blue orbs dazed and confused. He opened his mouth to speak but blood spilled out making Lucas flinch, "Ah jeez man, you bit your tongue completely off." Greg closed his eyes again, his head falling back to the ground, coughing out. Lucas only hushed him, pulling the sleeve of his shirt up. "Hey hey, don't worry. I'll take care of that. Stacy, get James." Stacy reached out, taking James gently by his arms, but Greg was quick to snatch him back. An animalistic growl left his throat. Stacy looked seeing his eyes turn blood red, fangs bared at her. She held up her hands, her black wings settling on her back slowly. "Greg, its me. Stacy. I'm here to help you."

"He's mine." He slurred, pressing James sleeping face to his throat, trying to wrap himself around his fallen. "I know Greg. I'm not going to take him. Us Fallen need to stick together right?"

He hissed at her lightly before Lucas touched his arms. Greg snapped and jerked from him but Lucas held tight. "Greg, your badly hurt. I need to get you healed but I can't if James is blocking me."

"I'm fine." He whispered but Lucas only shock his head. "Greg, your wings are ruined, your don't have a tongue and I can only guess what is wrong on the inside! I promise, Stacy isn't going to take James, she's just going to ease him off and lay him down next to you."

Greg stayed still, unsure. Those red eyes began to fade back into their drained blue orbs, those arms slowly dropped, letting Stacy gently take James from his body. Greg reached out though, linking his fingers into James own, holding on tightly, just in case. Stacy smiled at that, being a Fallen herself, she missed having something so dear and so close to care and be fearful for. Kneeling, she rolled James to his side, laying him beside the other. "There." She whispered. Her hand touched the young mans brow before tracing to his throat, her eyes narrowed in search.

"He doesn't seem to be hurt." She whispered. Lucas bared his fangs, tarring into his own wrist. "One of his wings has been badly scarred." She traced those ugly black marks, her lips a frown. "He's lucky his whole wing didn't burn up. Greg, you should of just let him fall. It would have hurt him but it was reckless of you."

"Didn't…want.." Greg began but was cut sort with his couch, his chest started to cave in, digging into his lungs. He didn't need to breath but he could still feel the pain of it. Lucas held his fresh wound over Gregs mouth, letting his own blood dip into his shaking lips. "You didn't want him to be a fallen." Lucas finished, his eyes falling onto Stacys own.

Greg trembled before opening his mouth wider, taking greedily at Lucas's blood. It would not remove the burn marks on his flesh, but a demons blood was powerful enough to set right his bones and his organs. He reached up to snag that arm when something new sliced into him. Jerking to the side, Gregs body began to curl up, his arms quick to snatch at his burnt clothes.

"Greg! Whats wrong?"

Greg only yelled out, rolling back onto his back, he arched, his feet planting into the ground. It hurt, his spine was moving, digging into his flesh. He cried out, his nails sinking into the dirt. His body was breaking apart! He was being split in two. His body squirmed and he heard something snap causing Greg to go limp on the ground, his eyes wide in shock. Lucas and Stacy stared at him in fear, unsure of what had just happened. No one dare moved until Greg took a slow breath.

Something wasn't right.

Closing his eyes slowly, he reached down, under him. Something was digging into his backside. Like laying on a bag of marbles. He felt a bump and his lips frowned. "L-Lucas." He hissed. "Help me…roll over… something's on...me."

Lucas moved help Greg to his side, peeking behind to see what was causing his friend to flinch. "There's a bump." He stated. "Hold on, I'm gonna see what it is." Grabbing Gregs jeans, he pulled the burnt material down far enough to see.

"Dude….."

"What is it?" He huffed, trying to peek over himself. His body jerk forward at a strange feeling. It was like a hand running along his inner thigh. He looked over his shoulder, glancing up at Lucas as his friend rose his arm, his face breaking into a grin.

"Greg… Welcome to the brotherhood."

That confused him. His eyes trailed down along Lucas's arm to see what he was talking about. What he saw him hold made Greg stiffen.

Lucas was holding a tail.

Quickly Greg sat up, turning himself one way then another, his eyes wide in disbelief. He had a tail? Lucas laughed out when Gregs tail snatched itself away from his roaming fingers, flopping on the ground helplessly before it curled back around Gregs waist.

"H-How? Why?" Greg didn't understand this. Stacy covered her mouth in awe while Lucas laughed out in delight.

"You were promised a tail when you fulfilled your end of your deal. This is great!"

"But James didn't lose his wings!" He looked to his sleeping friend, his hands quick to touch the young mans head, brushing his hair back. "Look! No horns! His grace didn't shatter when he impacted, he's not a true fallen, this makes no damn sense!"

Lucas paused at that, unsure himself. Stacy spoke up then, her face brightening with an idea. "Perhaps, the deal was simply to have an angel kicked out. Did the guidelines say he 'had' to be a fallen?"

"I….I don't remember." Greg whispered, his fingers trailing down to James face, cupping his cheek lightly in his palm.

"Even thou you tried to keep it from happening. You risked your very life and soul to save him. James fell and even thou. I have NO idea what he is now. He's not a fallen nor is he an angel. He did fall from grace and that alone, fulfils your deal. You're a full demon Greg."

"When will he wake up?" Greg asked lightly. His body was starting to feel stronger by the second. His body had hit its own reset button, setting his bones right, his organs healing. His wings could move without any pain, his senses sharpened. Looking at his black, charred scars, they began to fade, leaving his flesh smooth and clean. He felt powerful, he felt whole.

Watching James sleep, he suddenly felt helpless.

"Well, when I found you after your fall, it took you're a couple of days to wake up." Lucas mused, watching Greg slide closer to his love, pulling the man into his lap, resting his head upon his thighs. "The same could be for James. Maybe sooner since he didn't suffer the whole processes."

"But that does beg the question." Stacy stated, settling herself down fully on her rump. "What is James now if he is not a fallen?"

Greg looked down at his friend and simply stared. James laid there, asleep. His face relax and clean of any scars and tears. His cheek pressed into Greg's lap, his wings laying spread out along him. Greg couldn't help but smile. He looked beautiful. Resting his back a little against the dirt wall, he felt something snatch his hand weakly. Looking down, a wave of love and joy spreader along his gut and chest. James's hand held his own gently, weakly. Lacing their fingers together, Greg rose them, bringing them closer to his face. Once his friend woke up, they would finally be together. It was over.

"He's a miracle." Greg simply stated, pressing his lips lovingly to James fingers.

"My Miracle."

**/**


	18. Chapter 18

_**To those whom have stayed with this story from the very beginning. To those who jumped in half way and came along with my plots and ideas. I thank you all. Your reviews and comments has made me smile and gave me the drive to write one chapter after another. **_

_**And yes…. My grammar is bad but I am honored, even through the haze of miss corrections and what not, you had read every line and either enjoyed or hate it. Either way, I am humbly grateful to you all.**_

_**So to my readers, I finally give you**_

_**The last chapter.**_

**/**

**/**

"You're NOT ending it like that!"

Kutner jerked back from the sudden loud 'bang' ringing in his ears. Lowering his half filled cup of soda, he stared up at his fuming team mate, Taub, who stood beside him annoyed, hands plastered to his hips. Kutner looked down at the glass table of their conference room, where up to that moment, he was enjoying his lunch. He stared at a stack of papers, pages littering all around.

Pushing his drink aside, he lifted one of the pages, a sad pout on his lips. This was his finale chapter to his story. He just gave Taub this yesterday. "I thought it was a good ending!" He whined, looking hurt. "It took me months to pick that end! You know how many alternate ending I had? Five and that one was the best!"

"It leaves to many questions!" Taub snapped, shoving an empty chair out to sit himself. "Like here." Snatching the page from Kutners hand, he pointed at one of the words grimly. " You made Stacy a fallen."

"So?"

"WHY is she a fallen? How does she know Greg? How did Lucas come to know her?"

"Your not seriously asking me why I added an extra character are you?"

"It makes no sense Kutner!" Taub tossed the pages back on the table. "I can get by on that but this ending! You can't leave it like that!"

"It's called ROMANCE!" Kutner argued, his arms crossing in front of his chest. "I thought it would be sweet to end it on a light note. Greg and James are going to be together. Greg got his tail and James kind of stayed an angel."

"So you're not going to write another chapter of him waking up?"

"I don't see the point. You can kinda guess what will happen." Taub covered his face in irritation. How can it be, that Kutner was blessed in the art's of writing and story telling and yet he was a moron when it came to details. "Kutner, your readers are going to be pissed if you don't add another chapter."

"I wasn't going to write another chapter cause I was planning on writing another book." Kutner admitted, giving a sheepish shrug. "I wanted to end it with an opening, you know, with a small hint that someone else might come."

"Oh….. So, what's you're idea?" Taub bent in closer, his brows shot up. He didn't know that part, if he squeezed just right, he might be able to get some juicy details out of his friend. Kutner pressed his lips in thought, toying with his sandwich. "Alright, I'm not going to lie. I have no idea."

"You have.. no idea…?"

"I'm having the worse writers block okay?" Kutner admitted sadly, his fingers quick to rub his forehead. "I want to write more but I don't know what about. I could just go on from where James wakes up but then it'll feel like its dragging on. No one will want to read it. I just did the most dramatic thing I could think of, what else is there!"

"… How about where their at now?"

Kutner frowned at that, staring at Taub confused. "What?"

Taub cleared his throat a little, his eyes wondering away. "You know… _now_… Right now."

"Are you talking about House and Wilson?"

"Maybe." Taub shrugged.

Kutner thought about it, his fingers lacing under his chin. "… Now that you mention it, I've been tossing around with that idea. I figured it was stupid and out played but tell me what you think." Taub grabbed his chair and turned it full to his friend, leaning back to listen.

"I was thinking." Kutner began, lifting his arms in the arm, as thou he was going to paint the scene out. "The next story could be told about how James and Greg got to be House and Wilson." Taub rose a brow making Kutner quickly wave his hands. "Hear me out! Wouldn't it be amazing if you found out that your boss and his best friend were 'really' an angel and demon?"

"Why would they turn into humans?" Taub asked, tapping his forefinger on his chin. "Angels and Demons are more powerful. It doesn't seem like Greg to willing become mortal."

"That's where I kept getting stuck. There has to be a reason for everything. There has to be a BIG thing, an event, just something to trigger it."

They sat in silence, just staring at one another. Kutner sighed deeply, tilting his head back in sorrow. His story, he was so proud of it and yet he wanted to weep. There were still so many ideas he wanted to do, to write but he had no idea how to start or where to go with it. Like if you gave an carpenter every supply and tools he needed to build a master piece of a building but he didn't know where to begin.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Taub stiff before his friend suddenly sat up right. Looking over, he watched Taubs face turn pink to bright red, his hand quick to cover his mouth in a snort.

"What did you just think?" Kutner asked slowly.

Taub gave a grin before quickly wiping it away. "…I have an idea." He muttered, waving his hand idly. "Just…bare with me okay?"

Kutner nodded, watching his friend smile to himself. "Lets say… The fall, the one James had, didn't completely turn him."

"Meaning?"

"Alright, Greg took the full force of the fall, from your chapter." Pointing at the pages, he mused, "All James seemed to have suffered was a slightly scarred wing and a broken grace."

"The halo, basically the grace, isn't completely broken, just cracked in half."

"Alright, lets say, because of what Greg did, James still has his powers of being a miracle."

"..Okay." Kutner looked away, picturing the idea.

"Now just picture it. Lets say, because he didn't fully fall, he is still half an angel. Which means…." Taubs face went red a little more before pointing both his fingers down to his lap. "He still…doesn't have anything."

"What?"

"Come on, you wrote this stuff! Jame's still an angel, which means he doesn't have _anything._"

"Oh….OH!" Kutners eyes went wide when he made sense of them. "He still looks like a Ken doll." Taub grinned, nodding happily. "How about, James wants to… you know.. Sleep with Greg like everyone else does."

"But James is an innocent, he doesn't know about sex yet."

"Then base it after a couple of years of them being together, James has to find out at some point, I'm pretty sure Greg isn't holding back that sex drive."

"You have a point. Alright so, James wants the 'equipment' that Greg has in order to fully be one with him."

"How would you do it?"

"Well, falling from Grace normally does it because your body is no longer pure."

"But James didn't fully fall."

"I guess if you turned into a complete Demon, you would get the male organs."

"Greg wouldn't let James become one and I highly doubt James would go willing to hell just so Greg could fuck him."

Kutner snorted at the choice of words, the mere image popping in his head making his cheeks go pink. "Or would he?"

Taub glared at him before smacking his arm, "Focus Kutner!"

His friend laughed out, waving his hand helplessly. "Sorry! Sorry. Alright, how can we solve this?"

Taub rested his elbows on the table, his mind swimming with thoughts. What would make most sense? He never really thought this far out of the box. It was rare he liked writing, what scared him more was the fact he was dead set on not letting the story end unless it was the perfect finally.

"I got it!" Kutner yelled, pushing himself to his feet. Taub rose too, standing shocked as Kutner ran to his bag that lingered on the other side of the table. He watched his friend dig around before pulling out one of his spiral notebooks. "I know what can happen, dude! Its perfect!"

"What?"

"James has to bind to a human!"

Taub blinked, watching his friend open his notebook to an empty sheet. "Think about it! Humans were made in gods image. What if we were created based off what other angels looked like? What if the only other way to have an angels body turn is to bind itself to one? Its perfect! It opens a new window of drama!"

"How so?"

Putting his note book down, he tore pages out, lining them up along the table. "Alright, here." Taking out his pen, he began to write on the firsts page. "It can be, James tells Greg he wants to lay with him like the others do. Like men and women do. Greg could do the whole, 'it's fine what we're doing now' knowing full well. Its not. But James refuses to accept it." Kutner let out a little squeal before writing on the second sheet. "They go to Lucas and ask him if he knows any ideas. Lucas confesses that he had heard a rumor that there was a way to have ones body molded into another but the risks were very high."

"What are the risks."

"That's the drama I'm looking for." Kutner whispered. "Lucas tells them, they have to find the mortal that was created based of them. Once they find that mortal, James must share its soul. Combining into one, his body becomes the mortals body. After a period of time, James body will change and when he leaves the mortals, or I guess vessel, his body would basically be a copy!"

"Like a butterfly from a cocoon?"

"Just like one!" He moved onto the third sheet, trying to move his hand faster to catch all of his ideas. "James and Greg go and search for James vessel. They find him, a young man in his late twenties, a rising scholar to premed!

"Wilson."

Kutner pointed at Taub happily. "Our Wilson!" Taub sat back down, piecing the notes together. Taub heart began to race at the idea, a while new story line, a new insight. "What are the risk?"

"How long it would take to completely change is unknown." Kutner mused, "James has to enter the vessels body and bind with him. But two souls can not live in one body, so the risk runs, 'Either the Angel controls the body and mind or the vessel, the human, stays in controls. If the Angel controls, then the processes will take longer but if the Vessel takes control, the Angel runs a risk of being locked inside."

"Locked inside?"

"Yup! If the vessel takes control, James could be locked inside of his body and won't be able to break out."

"And I take it, the only way for him to get out is if he finds a way to get back into control or if the person dies?"

"Bingo!"

"Where's Greg in all this."

"Oh I love this already!" Kutner picked up the fourth sheet of paper, turning it over to write. "We can have Greg finding James vessel. Greg tells James, if he keeps control over the body, then he would be able to see him still. Like a ghost. To other peoples eyes, Greg is not there. James takes the risks and enters the vessels body. A chapter could talk about James advantages in the meat suit and going out to use his powers for good. He follows medical school like his vessel was, basically carrying on the guys life and goes under oncology to whisper the cure for all those incurable cases. "

"Wait, James can still cure people?"

"Yup! He's still an angel after all. Now, lets say, after a while, Greg starts to notice that James is becoming different. Every other day, when James wakes up, he can't see Greg, even if he's standing right in front of him."

"James is losing the fight with the vessel."

Kutner nodded, "Greg see's this and tries to get James to get out of the body but it's to late. The vessel wakes up and Greg see's that his James was gone. Locked away inside."

"Oh man…" Taub frowned at that idea, poor Greg. "What happens to him?"

"Well Greg becomes distress of course! He needs to get James out of that body but James is the only person who can do it. Greg struggles to find ways, he even thinks about purposely killing the vessel just to get his lover out."

"James wouldn't let him do that!"

"My point." Kutner grinned, "That's why he doesn't. There's nothing Greg _can_ do. He just has to sit back and watch and wait for that vessel to die or for James to take back control."

"His waiting turns to days…"

"Days turn into months, turn into years and Greg has watched his lovers vessel grow and marry someone else. Greg has watched his lovers vessel kiss, hold, love _someone else_."

"Wilson's first wife?"

"Greg can not stand the sight of it! He ends up taking matters into his own hands and tries to cause an event that would trigger James awakening. He causes Wilson and his wife to get a divorce."

"But it doesn't work." Taub added quickly.

"It doesn't, Wilson just becomes depressed and James get locked away deeper inside. Greg becomes lost, crazy with grief and rage. How can he get his lover back when the vessel could not see him?"

"Don't tell me…"

Kutner holds up the sixth sheet of paper, holding it out to Taub proudly.

"Greg goes and finds his own."

"Gregory House…."

"He finds House. He jumps into his vessel and bolts to the conference center where James is at. He finds Wilson at that bar, sad and depressed and before he could get to him, Wilson starts that whole bar fight thing and goes to Jail."

"Then Greg, being in House, goes to the jail and bails him out and tries to get him to recognize himself."

"But it doesn't work, James is locked to deep that Greg's vessel is not enough to wake him. So Greg keeps control and spends years trying to get James to wake up."

"That would explain why he keeps driving Wilson crazy.."

"Its all Greg! The demon! He keeps saying there is no God, in hope that James would wake up to argue with him. He sleeps with women, does drugs, he gambles, cheats, curses and ruins Wilson's life."

"In hope that his James would wake up and slap him a new one."

"Greg's puts his life on the line in hope knowing he might die would trigger something."

"Like his leg!"

"Exactly! Greg could feel every second of pain but he didn't want his leg cut off, not because it was his leg, it was because Wilson wasn't there. If he waited until Wilson showed up, maybe the sight of Greg in that much pain calling for him would wake James up and James could use his powers and heal him!"

"But Stacy was there."

"And Stacy ordered the removal of his muscle before Wilson could arrival, ruining everything."

"So Greg was basically screwed. He's done everything he could think of to get his lover back."

"Now all he can do is just wait. Stay as close as he can to James vessel, be friends with him, bug him and try day after day to get his lover to wake up."

"Its sad… and romantic… I like it."

Kutner and Taub smiled at each other, pleased with their ideas.

"What are you guys doing?"

Kutner and Taub jumped straight to their feet, their eyes wide in fear. Wilson stood in the door way, his head tilted in question. Kutner strutted while Taub was quick to pick up the pages from the table. "N-Nothing, just an old case."

"Is that the story that's been going around?" Wilson grinned excitedly, "Can I see it?"

"No!" Taub and Kutner yelled in unionism cause Wilson to blink, taken back from the sudden refusal.

"Uh….Gotta go!" Kutner snatched Taub arm quickly as he passed by, yanking his friend out of the room before Wilson could ask anymore questions.

"What is up with those two?" Wilson let out a deep sigh, slightly sad that he couldn't get his hands on the story that seemed to be driving House crazy, Chase had mentioned that the story was becoming a hit with the nurses and yet every time he tried to snag a copy, they would hide it or tell them they didn't have it anymore. It was getting unfair, he could understand not letting House see it but him? He began to turn to go back into his friends office, figuring he could try again with the internet when something white caught his attention.

It seemed, in the rush of picking up. Taub knocked one of the pages onto the floor. Looking around a little to make sure they were gone, he walked over along the length of the table, picking it up, a grin on his lips. "Lets see what this is all about."

_Greg looked down at his friend and simply stared. James laid there, asleep. His face relax and clean of any scars and tears. His cheek pressed into Greg's lap, his wings laying spread out along him. Greg couldn't help but smile. He looked beautiful. Resting his back a little against the dirt wall, he felt something snatch his hand weakly. Looking down, a wave of love and joy spreader along his gut and chest. James's hand held his own gently, weakly. Lacing their fingers together, Greg rose them, bringing them closer to his face. Once his friend woke up, they would finally be together. It was over._

_"He's a miracle." Greg simply stated, pressing his lips lovingly to James fingers._

_"My Miracle."_

Wilson's eye's widen slowly at the words, his lips parting in shock. "What is this?" He muttered. Was Kutner writing a story about them?

His body stiffen when his vision suddenly became blurry, making him lose focus on the sheet in hand. Lifting one of his hand, he touched his face, feeling trails of wetness on his skin..

Was he crying?

The sheet slipped from his fingers when he felt his chest tighten. Pressure was building on his rib cage causing Wilson to shake worriedly. Suddenly, as if on its own, his body smacked into the glass table as he grabbed his vest, his lungs tightening. He couldn't breath. He heard someone else gasp and his felt as thou the air was robbed from airway. Opening his mouth, he tried to breath it back but he was given no relief. Throwing his arm out, he tried to signal for help. He couldn't breath!

'_*gasp* G-Greg?'_

Sweet air suddenly filled his chest making him collapse to the floor, his body jerking with his coughs. Something was wrong, he swore he just heard someone speak. Lifting his head slowly, his vision began to blur again, his head suddenly becoming dizzy. His body was shaking violently, something was wrong, he was losing control. His hands were moving on their own, padding along the ground, searching for something. "H-House?" He coughed.

'_G-Greg?'_

"House!" He yelled, he needed help. His body pushed itself to his hands and knees steadily, he fought to get back his strength. He began to crawl towards the glass wall, needing to find support.

Something cracked in him making him stiffen and gasp. Something was ripping inside of him. Closing his eyes tightly, he yelled out when the pressure grew in his chest, traveling up to his back. Someone was craving into him, trying to rip his spine out. He was having a heart attack, it had to be! "H-Help!"

"What the hells going on?"

Wilson looked up weakly at the voice, his lips breaking into a panicked smile. House stood in the door way, his eyes wide with alarm. "Wilson what's wrong?" He demanded.

"I-I cant bre-breath, my chest, it hurts!"

House limped over quickly. Once he got himself to kneel, he touched his friends face, trailing to his throat to find his pulse, trying to get him to relax. Wilson jerk away suddenly, his hand quick to grab his own throat. House stared at him confused before reaching out again. Wilson batted his hand away yelling, "Don't touch me!"

"Wilson calm down!"

"Don't touch me! Shut up! Stop it!" Wilson covered his ears, tears falling from his eyes. This was starting to scare House, Wilson was babbling to himself, his body bowing forward, trying to curl in on itself, trying to hide. Grabbing his arms, House tried to pry his hands away but Wilson kept fighting him. "Wilson tell me what's wrong!"

"He wont shut up!"

"Who wont? Talk to me! Tell me what your systems!"

"I don't know! I don't know! House make him stop! Tell him to stop!"

House snarled and snatched Wilson's face in both of his hands quickly. Tightening his hold, he lifted his friends face and yelled, demanding. "Wilson! Open your eyes and tell me what he's saying!"

Those eyes snapped open and stared up into his blue orbs. House scared at him worriedly, his eyes searching, what he found made his gut drop. Those eyes, they were almost black with panic but there was something else, like he was looking into someone else's eyes. Wilson sat there still and frighten before his trembling lips moved, whispering out one simple word.

"..Greg…"

Wilson body felt as thou he was falling backwards into a pool, everything seemed so slow, so muffled. One second he sat there holding onto his friend, the next he fell limp to his back.

House lowered his shaking hands, his eyes wide in disbelief. Before him, Wilson lay limp on the floor and yet at the same time, he wasn't. Another being looked up at him with sad brown eyes, thick brown locks brushing along his youthful face. House fell backwards, landing on his rump, pushing away.

The young man looked around himself, frowning and scared. House jaw dropped when he noticed the white and black wings that lingered on the young mans back. In front of him sat an angel, an angel who looked just like his friend. A river of memories suddenly poured onto House's brain, making him whisper out the one name that screamed in his head.

"…James?"

James snapped his gaze back to the other. Quickly he crawled over, his hands reaching out, cupping the older mans face. He looked into his eyes and searched, seeking. Those blue eyes glowed lightly making James laugh out in pure joy and in a raw need, James pushed himself forward and slammed his lips into the others.

House's body jerked and arched. Just like the time he stuck a pocket knife into a light socket, his body felt zapped. With a heavy 'thud;' his body fell on the carpet.

/

/

Everything was muffled, dark, opening his eyes weakly, Greg blinked for a moment, trying to get his vision to focus. He tried to talk but something kept stopping him, kept muffling him. Someone was making it harder then it was suppose to be. Looking down, he noticed James was smothering him in kisses, arms wrapped around his neck tightly. So that's why, every time his lips parted to speak, James just whimpered and sank in, deepening his eager kisses, Closing his eyes tightly, he returned every one, his arms quick to wrap around the younger mans back. He pulled him close, pressed their bodies together, needing him closer, needing to remind himself that yes, James was there. James whispered out and Greg could not hold back. He waited so long, he finally had him back. He finally got him back.

Breaking the kiss, James cried out when he was pushed onto the floor. Opening his eyes, he looked up and the sight made him laugh so happily. Greg laid over him, lips bruised from their kisses. James reached up and touched his face, tracing every line, trailing through his short hair, even giggling when he felt those sharp horns. "Greg." He whispered, tears filling his eyes. Greg bowed his head, his lips brushing along the others chest making him wither and whimper. How tempting it was. They both laid there naked, skin pressed against skin, scent mixed with scent.

James reached and touched Gregs wings, feeling the rough leather, a reminder that this was real. With a yank, he pulled Greg to face him again, letting their lips reattach, needing to remind himself to the taste.

"I'm so sorry." James hiccupped into the others lips, his fingers curling, tightening into his shoulders. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Its okay." Greg whispered, burying his face into his lovers neck, nipping at his warm flesh. "Your back, that's all that matters."

"I made you suffer so much because I was weak!"

"No!" Greg looked up, locking his eyes with the other. "It was a risk that we both knew. You couldn't help it like I couldn't. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Bu-"

"James… We waited over a century for you to finally have this body can we PLEASE do something with it instead of crying?"

He stared up at Greg stun silent for a moment before a slow smile touched his face. Leaning up, he brushed his nose's with the other lightly before whispering, his fingers trailing down along his demons spine making the other grunt and press closer.

"Greg… Love me, please."

"With pleasure."

They looked upon one another for a moment, their eyes shining with love, with need but more importantly, they both smiled with pure joy and happiness. Wrapping his arms around James body, they give each other one tender kiss that spoke louder then anything else. Finally after all of their ordeal, after all of their hardships. All those years of waiting, playing, seeking.

They finally had each other and this time, they would not let go.

/

/

His head hurt. Groaning out lightly, Wilson opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling confusedly. His body felt drain, worn out. Did he just run a marathon and had forgotten about it? He tried to sit up but his body only protested. His body was zapped dry of energy. Groaning again, He tilted his head to the side, glancing to see where he was. He noticed the other person laying beside him and he frowned worried. House was passed out.

Gritting his teeth, he rolled over onto his side, moving himself a little bit closer before reaching out, shaking his friends arm lightly. "House," He rasped weakly. "House, wake up."

His friend mumbled, those tried eyes finally opening to stare glaringly at him. Wilson gave a small smile, whispering lightly, "Hey."

"Wilson… why are we on the ground?"

"Don't know."

"…Wilson…"

"Hm?"

"Do you feel like… you just woke up from a really long dream?"

"Kind of." Wilson bowed his head, letting out a deep sigh. "It feels more… like a outer body kind of thing."

"Why does my leg hurt?"

Wilson glanced back, watching his friend frown and grab his right leg tightly. "House, you're leg always hurts."

His friend's face showed confusion, his hand rubbing his thigh lightly. "Oh… I forgot."

"Come on." Pushing himself up steadily, he offered his hand.

House stared up at him silently for a moment before taking his help. "I need a drink… I feel different."

"I do too. What's different with you?"

"I don't know..."

"Do you feel the need to be nicer?"

"Fuck you."

Wilson chuckled lightly, giving his friend's hand a gentle squeeze. House gave a small smile back before pulling his hand away.

"Wilson… Do you remember why we're in my office?"

Wilson paused for a moment in his walk, his eyes narrowed as he thought. He tried to remember but the only thing he got was blank. "No, do you?"

"I remember… you yelling." House mused, looking back over his shoulder. "I can't remember but you were yelling. Everything else is blank."

"What was I yelling?"

"I think it was my name. Wait, Wilson we're you masturbating in my office again?" His friends face went suddenly red, his steps quick to move away. "I-I wasn't and I would never do that!" House gave a slow grin before giving chase, his voice echoing, "You were moaning my name weren't you?"

"I don't remember! I mean I didn't!"

"Aw Jimmy, if it makes you feel better I jerk off to you too!"

"It doesn't!"

House chuckled lightly before giving one last glance over his shoulder. It still confused him to why Wilson and himself could not remember the last ten minutes in that room but for some reason, he felt at ease. Like he had said. He felt different. Maybe he'll remember it one day or perhaps he wont. He wouldn't dwell on it but for some reason, he needed to be by Wilson, like something was pulling him, tugging him along.

It was a strange feeling but House didn't mind it. He actually kind of enjoyed it. So with a smile, he entering the awaiting elevator with his friend.

"So Lunch?" Wilson offered.

"You buying?"

"When don't I?"

House grinned before wrapping his arm around Wilson's shoulder, giving him a tight squeeze. "That's why you're my friend."

Wilson blinked, shocked at the affection House was showing him but it made him smile. For a quick moment, he grabbed House's arm that wrapped around him and gave a squeeze, suddenly wanting House to hold him closer. But he let go, poking his friend in the side as the doors slide open.

"I don't remember the last time I got a hug from you."

"What can I say, I'm in a giving mood right now."

"Really? You going to hug everyone else?"

"Well, only for you."

"My god, it's a miracle isn't?"

"Don't get use to it."

Wilson looked back to his friend, giving him a small smile. Everything felt different, but he was okay with it. As long as House was there to cause chaos , Wilson was sure everything would be fine.

"Lets eat."

/

/

End


End file.
